Un nou camí a seguir
by aifonsy
Summary: Ryoma vuelve a Japón después de tres años, Sakuno ha mejorado en tenis y fue titular... que sucederá cuando se reencuentren¿? RyoSaku! nuevos personajes y parejas! :D Capi 7 UP!
1. Llegada

Hola! pues este es mi segundo fic de la serie The Prince of Tennis me encanta la serie es tan kawaii!

_En__ cursiva_ - introducción / presentación

- diálogo - acción del personaje.

**(en negro y entre paréntesis ) **- comentarios míos

"entre comillas " - pensamientos

me parece que no me dejo nada, no?

pues espero que les guste :)

The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece TT le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi

* * *

**UN NOU CAMÍ A SEGUIR**

**Capitulo 1:**

Hola soy Sakuno Ryûsaki. Ha pasado 1 año des de que Ryoma-kun se fue a América. Mañana empiezo 3r de secundaria en la secundaria Seigaku. Espero pasármelo genial este año y conocer a mucha gente. Durante este año sin Ryoma-kun he estado muy triste, en realidad...aun lo estoy, pero, he cambiado no solo físicamente sino que también psicológica mente. Ya no soy tan tímida, estoy más segura conmigo misma y he mejorado mucho en tennis, espero poder ser la capitana este año. Tomo-chan dice que soy la más linda de Seigaku pero, no me la creo, jeje. Espero que este año los titulares del equipo masculino puedan volver a ganar los nacionales, pero ahora que Kaido-sempai y Momo-sempai se han graduado lo veo un poco difícil, aunque Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo han mejorado mucho y des del año pasado son titulares aunque se necesita gente con más experiencia y habilidades. Espero que este año vengan muchas personas o algunas para que Seigaku pueda ganar los Nacionales. En el equipo femenino el año pasado entre como titular estuve muy contenta, y además ganamos los nacionales, la ex capitana confía en que pueda ser la capitana y dice que ahora me toca a mi llevar el equipo a los nacionales y ganar ^^ que nervios pero, que se le va hacer. Ahora mismo tengo ya los quince años, jeje esto me pasa por haber nacido el 14 de enero Tomo-chan me hizo una fiesta, junto con todos los sempais, que vergüenza O/O. Mis mejores amigas son Tomoka y Ann Tachibana, esta última estudia en la secundaria Fudomine aunque es un año mayor que nosotras y empezará la preparatoria. Tengo la sensación que este año pasarán muchas cosas...

Hola, vuelvo a ser yo, Skuno Ryûsaki ahora con 16 años ! Me he graduado de la secundaria Seigaku y voy a empezar en la preparatoria de Seigaku con dos de mis mejores amigas Tomo-chan, lástima que Ann-chan tenga que asistir a la prepa. de la Fudomine. _Sakuno tiene el pelo un poco más largo y ya no lleva las trenzas sino que lleva el pelo s__uelto en el cole y para jugar tennis lleva una trenza alta. Ahora esta desarrollada y tiene cuerpo de mujer y no de niña, su carácter ha mejorado en varios aspectos, es menos tímida... Ann lleva el pelo hasta media espalda cortado en dos partes una más co__rta que llega un poco más abajo de los hombros y la otra hasta media espalda. En el colegio lo lleva suelto con dos horquillas azules a cada lado de la cara y para jugar tennis con una cola baja, nació el 27 de agosto, tiene un carácter muy dulce, respons__able...pero es muy tozuda, xd. Tomoka lleva el pelo hasta media espalda y también lo lleva suelto para el colegio y lo lleva recogido con dos coletas bajas para jugar tennis, nació el 23 de octubre, ya no grita tanto como antes pero cuando es necesario mej__or no decirlo y también cuando ve a un chico guapo,xd. Sakuno, Tomoka son consideradas las más guapas de Seigaku y Ann la más guapa de Fudomine de momento... . _El equipo de tennis femenino ganamos los nacinales de el año pasado, pasé a ser la capitana y Tomoka se apuntó al club ya que sus hermanos ya son mas grandes y pasó a ser la subcapitana. Ann-chan se convirtió en la subcapitana de la preparatoria Fudomine y quedaron segundas en el campeonato Nacional porque perdieron contra la Seigaku de la prepa. Se dice que la hermana de Atobe estudia en Seigaku y que es muy buena en el tenis Ann-chan no nos habló mucho de ella ya que no jugó contra ella pero parece ser una buena persona quiero conocerla para ver como es. Respecto al club masculino llegaron a los nacionales pero no ganaron quedaron terceros, fue una lástima porque entraron bastantes chicos que sabían jugar pero no fue lo suficiente. Espero que este año sea muy especial.

Ring, ring! Ring, ring!

-moshi moshi¿?

-Saku-chan¿?

hai ! Ohayô Ann-chan ^.^

-ohayô ! Ne Saku-chan hemos quedado todas para vernos a las canchas callejeras a las tres quieres venir ¿? Si ¿? ok nos vemos ja ne !

-bip, bip, bip, me ha cortado -.- siempre lo mismo-suspiro- veo que tendré que ir aunque mañana empecemos en la prepa, tienen mucha energía – suspiro- haber qué hora es ¿? - mira el reloj- QUEE! las dos y media! siempre me llaman con el tiempo justo TT.

Sube a su cuarto y se pone una falda roja con detalles blancos, una blusa blanca con detalles rojos y unos shorts de deporte por debajo la falda blancos con una línea que da la vuelta en diagonal a la pierna derecha de color roja. Coge las raquetas con su funda de los mismos colores que el traje y sale corriendo de su casa.

-"mou llegaré tarde TT solo faltan 10 minutos y aun estoy a medio camino TT, espera...no, no , tengo un mal presentimiento, o no, espero que no hayan avisado a los chicos **(se refiere a los extitulares de Seigaku ya que se han hecho muy amigos y además Ann sale con Momo des del año pasado y Tomoka ta****mbién des del año pasado que sale con Kaoru) **y si hay los chicos eso quiere decir que estará Inui-sempai y eso quiere decir que si llego tarde... me harán tomar un JUGO DE INUI KYAAA!" - con unas fuerzas sacadas de no sé dónde sale corriendo más rápido que la luz y llega justo a tiempo- UFF !

-Konichiwa Saku-chan ! -le dicen todos

-Konichiwa ... mina...- dice saku.

-Hay un 80% de que haya llegado justo a tiempo porque se dio cuenta a medio camino que estaríamos todos y si llegaba tarde le tocaría tomar uno de mis deliciosos jugos.- dijo Inui.

-Inui-sempai y el otro 20%¿?- pregunta Tomoka

-pues que queria llegar a tiempo porque sino vosotras dos (Ann y Tomoka) la matabais. pero creo que fue la primera opción, a que he adivinado ¿?

-Hai- suspiro Sakuno.

-Bueno quien juega primero¿?- pregunto Oshi

-mmm, ya se, haremos partidos de dobles. Los que cojan las pajitas del mismo color son pareja- propuso Fuji.

-Ok – dijeron todos

A Eiji le tocó con Oishi, a Momo con Kaoru, a Sakuno con Ann, a Tomoka con Kawamura y Inui con Fuji. Tezuka no estaba, pero a veces sí que quedaba con ellos muy raras veces, xd.

-qué bien-nya me tocó con Oishi- dijo el chico Neko.

-Jaja si que tenemos suerte- le dijo Oshi al Neko

-NOO! porque me tiene que tocar contra el mamushi este! - dijo Momo

-Baka como si yo quisiera ir contigo! ¬¬ - dijo Kaoru

-vamos chicos no os pongáis a pelear – dijo Takashi ( Kawamura)

-Momo y Kaoru pasan de él y continúan peleando.

-Toma Taka-san- Fuji le entrega una raqueta a Taka.

-Buringgggg! Buringggg! - Taka con su súper buring intenta detenerlos pero no funciona.

-Momoshiro Takeshi como continúes peleando te quedas sin comida después! - grito una muy enojada Ann.

-No , sin comida no TT ! - Dijo Momo y para de pelearse.

-Jaja estos nunca cambiaran- Dijo Sakuno n.n

-si, es verdad- dijeron todos

Y se pusieron a jugar. Los ex titulares vestían con ropa de deporte. Y las chicas vestían igual que Sakuno solo que Ann de color naranja y con una cola baja y Tomoka de color verde y con dos coletas bajas. Jugaron toda la tarde hasta las ocho y luego fueron a comer hamburguesas y luego cada uno se fue a su casa porque la mañana siguiente tendrían clases.

Mientras ellos ya estaban en casa, llegaba un avión con destino a Japón des de América...

pasajeros del vuelo 345 con destino a Japón desembarquen por la puerta A **(hace dos años que no voy con avión así que no me acuerdo mucho, jeje) **repito, los pasajeros del vuelo 345 con destino a Japón desembarquen por la puerta A.

-Uahh!-bostezo- que sueño- dijo Nanjiro.

-Nanjiro compórtate que nos ve todo el mundo- dijo Rinko

-pero si no nos conoce nadie además si tengo sueño no pasa nada.

-Nanjiro...SI TE DIGO QUE TE COMPORTES, ES PORQUE LO HAGAS, A MI NO ME REPLIQUES- grito Rinko muy enojada.

-"mada mada dane oiaji"-suspiro- /- Ryoma

-Hola tíos cuanto tiempo, hola Ryoma-san, como habéis estado ¿?- dijo Nanako que los esperaba en el aeropuerto.

-Hola Nanako-chan y tu como has estado¿? Como ves nosotros hemos estado bien- dijo Rinko

-Hola Nanako-chan! - Nanjiro

-Hola- Ryoma

-jejeje, he estado muy bien. Bueno que tal si vamos a casa que es tarde y debéis estar muy cansados, además Ryoma-san mañana empieza la prepa. -Nanako

-Si vamos- Rinko

Y así fueron charlando, cogieron un taxi, fueron a la casa, cenaron y se fueron a dormir. La mañana siguiente seria un día especial para todos los chicos y las chicas de Seigaku.

* * *

Fin del capi 1!

es corto pero espero que os guste!en el porximo capi habrá personajes nuevos!

dejen reviews ! los acepto todos ^^ menos insultos si quereis critar, criticais pero sin insultar , plis !

sorry si hay faltas

nos vemos en el proximo capi! :D

PD: si os preguntais quiere decir el titulo del fic aqui teneis la respuesta a vuestra duda, el título está en catalan y en español significa "un nuevo camino a seguir" :D


	2. Reencuentro Parte 1

Hola! pues aquí está la conti espero que os guste!

_en cursiva_ - introducción / presentación

- dialogo - acción del personaje.

**(en negro y entre paréntesis ) **- comentarios míos

"entre comillas " - pensamientos

me parece que no me dejo nada, no?

pues espero que les guste :)

The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece TT le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

_Y así fueron charlando, cogieron un taxi, fueron a la casa, cenaron y se fueron a dormir. La mañana siguiente seria un día especial para todos los chicos y las chicas de Seigaku..._

Eran las 7 de la mañana en casa de los Ryûsaki, **(Sakuno vive con su abuela por ciertos motivos que ya debeis suponer o que iréis descubriendo) **Sakuno ya iba vestida con su uniforme de la preparetoria,_El uniforme de la prepa femenino es de color azul oscuro chaqueta y falda de este color y__ una blusa blanca, con un lazo rojo en la blusa y dos lineas rojas en la falda, y el de los chicos era de color negro y por debajo una camisa blanca, es parecido al de la secundaria, la diferencia es que tiene el cuello diferente y se puede ver la camisa, _no había podido dormir en toda la noche, estaba demasiada ansiosa por su primer día en la prepa.

-Sakuno¿?- pregunto Sumire

-Dime, oba-san¿?- respondi ella

-en verdad eres tu¿? " debe ser un sueño y si es real es porque se acerca una catastrofe"- dijo Sumire.

-Si oba-san, no me asustes, tengo algo en la cara¿?- pregunto ella nerviosa por saber el porque de que su abuela la mirase de esta manera.

-No, es solo que pense que estaba soñando, ya que siempre te tengo que despertar ya que tienes el sueño muy pero que muy profundo- dijo ella.

-/- caida estilo anime,xd- Oba-san por quien me tomas, ni que fuera una marmota- dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

-Hay hija no te enfades, es solo que me extrañé al verte despierta- -como a cambio te haré el desayuno n.n- djo ella.

-No gracias, ya me lo hago yo "si me lo hace ella me cogerá una indigestión" – dijo Saku.

-Seguro¿?

-Si, si ya lo hago yo

-De acuerdo

Desayunaron y luego Sumire se fue más temprano ya que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos y Saku preparó las cosas para las clases y se fue andando.

Por otra parte en casa de los Echizen, un chicos de ojos ambrinos y pelo negro con reflejos verdosos aun se encontraba durmiendo con su fiel gato Karupin.

-Ryoma-san despierta- dijo Nanako.

-Hmm-gruño y se dio la vuelta para continuar durmiendo.

-Ryoma!- gritó ella- sino te levantas llegarás tarde en tu primer día, rectifico llegas tarde en tu primer día!

-waaa!-bostezó- y¿?

-Que te levantes de una vez!- grito ella

-Wizz-/-bostezó Ryoma

Se puso el uniforme, cogió las cosas y se fue a desayunar **(el chico no tiene prisa, xd) **como siempre había desayuno Americano y sus dos botes de leche, comió con asco en la cara y se bebió la leche, y marchó andando muy tranquilamente hacia la prepa.

Mientras tanto ya en la prepa un grupo de chicos y dos chicas estaban hablando cuando llegó una pelirojiza corriendo, mientras que la gente iba susurrando o mirándola embobados.

-ohayô mina!- dijo Saku

-Ohayô Saku-chan/Saku/Sakuno-chan **(depende de la persona)-**dijeron todos.

Ella miró bien el grupo, un momento allí estaba Ann!

-Ann-chan!- se abalanzó sobre ella- que haces aquí ¿? Si no te vas pronto llegaras tarde a la Fudomine!

-Tranquila Saku-chan n.n, me he transmitido aquí, ya que quería estar con mis amigos **(sobre todo con Momo¬¬)- **dijo Ann

-Pero Ann-chan porque no nos dijiste!- dijo Saku haciendo un puchero

-es que quería que fuera una sorpresa, jeje- dijo Ann

-no lo sabía nadie¿?- dijo Saku

-bueno... si y no, ya que yo se lo dije a Momo y Syusuke-kun se lo pensaba, jeje- dijo Ann

-aaa- Saku

-Me voy a secretaria a completar los papeles- dijo Ann

-Ok – dijeron todos

No muy lejos de este grupo una chica que hacía suspirar a cualquiera de los chicos que hay en este mundo estaba esperando a su mejor amiga esta chica era Shiraishi Denisse, _Denisse o __Deni-chan es tiene 17 años ya que nació el 5 de marzo y ahora empieza a cursar 2nd año en Seigaku, tiene el pelo largo un poco por debajo de la cintura y lacio de color castaño claro como el de Syusuke, lleva el flequillo hacia el lado derecho y al otro la__do lleva dos horquillas de color rosa, en el colegio lo lleva suelto pero para hacer deporte lo lleva atado en una cola alta, tiene los ojos de un color r__o__sado que brilla mucho cuando le da el sol, como Sakuno, Tomoka y Ann tiene muy buen cuerpo y los chic__os suspiran por ella, es considerada de las mas lindas de Seigaku junto su mejor amiga At__o__be Aida, es la prima de Shiraishi Kuranosuke y antes ella estudiaba en __Shitenhoji pero por se mudó hace ya un año y medio a Tokio por el trabajo de sus padres, practi__ca el tenis y desde 1r año que es titular femenina junto a Aida, es muy lista pero odia las mates y sobre todo a su profesor, adora las cosas lindas y ayudar a las otras personas aunque solo las personas que la conocen bien saben que le encanta hacer locur__as. _A lo lejos se veía una limusina que llegaba y de allí salía Atobe Aida, _Aida al igual que Denisse empieza a cursar 2ndo, tiene el pelo largo a unos 10 centímetros por d__e__bajo la cintura de color castaño claro y rizado, lo tiene cortado en capas la más __corta le llega casi a la cintura y lleva el flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo, en el cole lo lleva suelto y recogido con un horquilla azul y el otro blanco al lado donde no tiene el flequillo y para jugar lo lleva con una cola alta. Es hermana de Atobe Ke__igo, pero no tiene el mismo carácter, saca muy buenas notas, no le gusta presumir de ser rica ,pero si es necesario lo hace xd, por eso marchó de Hyotei, tiene los ojos ámbar pero depende de la luz y si llora verdes, y esta igual de desarrollada que Deniss__e, en el cole les dicen que podrían ser hermanas gemelas, nació el 24 de junio su personalidad es una mezcla muy rara ya lo iréis viendo y puede lanzar las miradas más frías incluso más que Tezuka. Aida-chan entró en la Seigaku el año pasado, vino de Hyote__i, entró en el club de te__nis, y pudo ser la capitana pero, no quiso ser lo, pero si que fue titular y aun lo es. Aida y Denisse conocen a los chicos y ma__n__tienen una relación muy cercana pero solo en el colegio al menos por ahora._ _Otra chica que hace suspi__rar a cualquier chico de este mundo y junto con Denisse también es de las __más__ lindas de Se__i__gaku. Son la envidia de muchas chicas pero también admiradas por muchas de ellas. _Se fue acercando hacía su mejor amiga, a ella no le podía mentir por mucho que fingiera estar contenta ella no lo estaba y Denisse tenía que averiguar que le sucedía.

-A-chan Ohayô – Dijo Denisse

-Ohayô Deni -chan -dijo Aida

-Ahora dime que te sucede¿? - preguntó ella

-Mejor te lo cuento más tarde...ok¿? - dijo Aida – por cierto a que clase estamos¿?

-Mm... ahora que lo dices aun no lo he ido a ver n.n

-ok, vamos :D

Ellas iban a ver las listas de las clases y justo allí también estaban los titulares de Seigaku.

-Ayer nos lo pasamos genial verdad – nya¿? -dijo Eiji

-Si, aunque tú te caíste y te llenaste de barro jijij – se burló Momo

-mira quién habla que comió demasiado y cogió una indigestión – se burló Kaoru

-que dices Mamushi, me estas insultando¿?

-No, solo estoy insinuando insultos

-quieres pelea ¬¬

-Chicos ya basta- dijo Oishi preocupado aunque los otros dos seguían peleando

-Momoshiro, Kaido luego darán 50 vueltas a las canchas- dijo Tezuka

-Qué¿?

-Serán 70 – dijo Tezuka zanjando el asunto.

-Ohayô mina ! - dijeron dos voces detrás de ellos

-Deni-chan ! A-chan! -dijeron todos excepto los de primer curso ya que no las conocen. Y cierto neko se abalanzó hacia ellas asfixiando las.

-Eiji.. nos...estas...as..fix..cian...do -dijeron con toda la cara azul

-Gomen ! - dijo él un poco sonrojado

-Como les fueron las vacaciones¿? - preguntó Deni ya recuperando el sentido

-Genial! - dijo Eiji que era el que estaba más contento por ver a cierta chica que lo trae loco. Y todos los chicos empezaron a hablar con ellas.

-Mm etto mina quienes son ellas¿? Y que son esas confianzas¿? - preguntó una Tomoka muy celosa ya que su amado estaba riendo junto a ellas.

-Ellas son Shiraishi Denisse y Atobe Aida – fijo Syusuke

-Atobe¿? O.o – dijeron los de primer año.

-No me digas que eres la hermana de el capitán de Hyotei¿? - preguntó el chico con ahora cinco años de experiencia en el tenis.

-Si, algún problema :) ¿?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa de esas falsas que dan un poco de miedo.

-No para nada – dijo Horio asustado

-mejor :D y ellos son¿? - pregunto Aida

-Yo soy Ryûsaki Sakuno es un placer :D

-el placer es nuestro :D – dijeron Denisse y Aida

-etto, Shiraishi- sempai eres familia de el capitán de la Shitenhoji¿? - preguntó Saku

-Sip, soy su prima :D -dijo Denisse

-Yo Osakada Tomoka un placer :)

-igualmente :)

-Yo soy Horio Satoshi con cinco años de experiencia...

-tu eres un charlatán y entrometido ¬¬ – dijeron Aida y Denisse a la vez interrumpiendo el discurso de Horio

-"Eso mismo"-pensaron los otros

-Me parece que nos llevaremos muy bien – dijo Tomo que en un principio no le caían bien esas chicas pero que ahora le caían de maravilla.

-De que hablas Osakada! La que solo sabe gritar y chulear de novio ! - empezó Horio

-déjame en paz ! - gritó Tomoka y continuó con la conversación.

-Yo soy Katô Kaichirô un placer

-igualmente

-Yo soy Mizuno Katsuo un placer

-igualmente

Terminaron las presentaciones y charlaron un rato aunque el tiempo pasa deprisa y faltaban pocos minutos para que el timbre de empezar las clases sonase.

-Bueno.. vamos que si no llegaremos tarde- dijo Taka-san

-Hai..- dijeron los otros.

Y cada uno se fue a sus respectivos salones: Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio estaban en 1A, Kachiro en 1B y Katsuo en 1C, Momo, Aida y Denisse en 2A, Kouru y Ann 2B, Eiji, Fuiji en 3A y Tezuka, Inui y Kawamura en 3B y Oishi en 3C.

En la clase de 1A..

-Nos sentamos juntas, no¿? - pregunto Tomoka

-Si ^^ yo quiero ponerme al lado de la ventana y tu¿? - pregunto Saku a Tomo.

-Yo no, prefiero ponerme en la fila de al lado -dijo Tomo

-Yo también quiero sentarme al lado de la ventana-dijo Horio

-A ti no te hemos preguntado ¬¬ - dijo Tomoka y empezó a hablar con Saku aunque mas bien ella hablaba y ella estaba pensando en su querido príncipe.

Y terminaron de hablar porque llegó el profe.

-Konichiwa queridos alumnos, soy Kasuga Takanari y seré vuestro tutor este año y al mismo tiempo el profesor de lengua, matemáticas y inglés- dijo el profe, _Kasuga-sensei es un chico de unos treinta años alt__o, pelirrojo y de ojos marrones, simpático y muy amable._-Hoy tenemos a un alumno nuevos, el alumno muchos ya lo debéis conocer ya que ya estuvo un año en Seigaku pero en la secundaria y viene de Estados Unidos, aunque es el primer día y aun no ha llegado :) - dijo el profe mostrando una sonrisa falsa ya que por dentro empezaba a estar enojado, pero...

-TOC,TOC,TOC – llamo alguien a la puerta.

-Pase, - dijo el profe- Bueno chicos este es el alumno nuevo que por lo que veo ya llega tarde en el primer día de clase, preséntate por favor.

-Soy Echizen Ryoma

-Nada mas¿? -pregunto el profe

-Y me gusta el tenis-dijo Ryoma con cara de ahora estas contento¿?.

1...2...3...

-Echizen ! -gritó Horio

-Ryoma -sama!-grito Tomoka

-"Ryoma-kun¿?"-pensó Sakuno

-"Oh no, estoy a la misma clase que la chica megáfono, y el chico de dos años de experiencia bla bla bla, pero donde esta Ryûsaki¿? "-pensó Ryoma

-Veo que lo conocéis -dijo el profe-Echizen siéntate detrás de Ryûsaki. Ryûsaki levanta la mano.

-Hai- dijo Saku

-Wizz "has cambiado Ryûsaki"- dijo/pensó Ryoma y se sentó, en este caso en la clase por parte de las chicas se sentían cosas como: que lindo, es muy sexy, bla bla bla...

-"Ryoma-kun me habrá reconocido¿?, creo que no, está muy guapo, ha crecido mucho, ahora puede que mida casi como los sempais" -suspiró Saku

Por otra parte en 2B una Ann se presentaba a sus nuevos compañeros. Pasaron las dos primeras horas y llego la hora del recreo, en esa hora, todo el mundo ya sabía que el príncipe del tenis había vuelto y claro como no los sempais ya estaban en el salón del O'chibi.

-O'chibi!-gritó Eiji dándole un muy fuerte abrazo

-Eiji...-sempai...me ...asfixias-dijo Ryoma

-Eiji dejalo que lo matas- dijo Oishi una vez logrado que Eiji lo soltara dijo- Bienvenido Echizen.

-Echizen!-gritó Momo mientras con el puño iba frotando muy fuerte la cabeza de Ryoma- porque no nos avisaste de que vendrías¿?

-Momo-sempai me haces daño.

-Momoshito Takeshi déjalo de una vez- gritó Ann muy enojada por el comportamiento de su novio.

-Vamos Ann...porfa es solo un día -dijo el haciendo cara de cachorro.

-No!- respondió ella

-pero...

-Momoshiro Takeshi quieres decir algo mas¿?-pregunto ella

-No, no, claro que no-dijo el

-Echizen-dijo Tesuka

-Boucho

-Bienvenido

-Humm

-Ryoma-sama! como has estado¿?-pregunto una muy contenta Tomo

-Tomo-chan no lo agobies-dijo Saku

-pero Saku-chan es Ryoma-sama!

-pero Tomo-chan no vez que lo agobias¿?-dijo ella

-Shhhh bienvenido -dijo Kaoru

-Humm

-A llegado Ryoma-sama y esto se tiene que celebrar verdad chicos¿?-dijo Tomo

-si!- dijeron todos claro cada uno con su carácter pero lo dijeron.

Por otra parte dos chicas que fueron obligadas por Momo y Ann a ir a ver a Echizen. **(Cuando Ann fue a ver a Momo él les presentó a Aida y Denisse)**

-"Me tengo que ir de aquí no lo aguanto más, tengo que llamarlo, mmm… ya sé, iré a ese sitio"- pensó Aida y se fue con mucho cuidado procurando no ser vista pero sí que fue vista por un chico de ojos azules y una chica de ojos rosados.

-"a dónde vas Aida¿?" -se pregunto el chico y la siguió.

-"Aida-chan que te pasa ¿?"- se pregunto la chica y también la siguió

Los chicos iban charlando con Ryoma es decir ellos preguntando y Ryoma si es que respondía respondiendo con monosílabos. _Ryoma __está__ muy cambiado, ha crecido mucho y tiene el cuerpo muy bien formado al igual que los otros sempais. _Mientras tanto en una sala de música una chica estaba apoyada en el piano pensando mientras un chico de ojos azules y una chica de ojos rosados la observaban sin ser vistos.

-Ne Syusuke-kun que crees que le sucede a Aida-chan¿?- preguntó Denisse

-No lo sé pero esperamos un poco y cuando salga le preguntamos ¿? - dijo él

-Bip Bip Bip-sonó el móvil de la chica- moshi moshi¿?...onii-chan¿?...has hablado con otto san¿?-preguntó empezando a sollozar- no has podido hablar con él¿?...onii-chan yo..yo no me quiero mudar-rompió a llorar- ...onii-chan no se lo puedo decir...sería un gran schok para ells...onii-chan no me apuntaré al club de tenis...porque si nos mudamos todo será en vano...no, ya lo he decidido... me vendrás a buscar luego cuando las/los chics terminen el entrenamiento ¿?... no creo que cambie de opinión...yo también te quiero...hasta luego onii-chan.-colgó Aida .

-Aida-chan-dijeron Deni-chan y Fuji

-Syusuke-kun, Deni-chan¿?porque están aquí ¿?no habréis escuchado nada, no¿?-pregunto ella sobresaltada.

-Estamos aquí porque estábamos preocupados por ti y si, lo hemos escuchado todo. - Dijo Denisse

-Deni-chan, Syusuke-kun..yo-empezó a sollozar

-tranquila cuéntanoslo todo- y la abrazaron

-Ella aun en los brazos de ellos les contó todo.

**Flash Back**

-Eran las siete cuando baje a desayunar ya que mi padre nos dijo a mi y a mi hermano que tenia que decirnos algo.

-Keigo-kun,Aida-chan tengo que contaros algo.

-Dinos padre- dijo Keigo

-pues ...es algo difícil de decir- empezó el

-vamos otto-san no nos hagas preocupar-dije yo

-pues con una de las empresas hemos decidido ampliarla por Europa-comenzó a decir el

-esto es genial papa, felicidades- dije yo muy contenta

-Aida-chan déjame terminar-dijo el

-padre aun hay mas¿?- pregunto Keigo

-si ahora viene la parte difícil...pues al ponerla en Europa nos tendremos que mudar allí dentro de seis meses-dijo el

-Que!¿!¿!-dijimos yo y mi onii-chan

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Aida-chan en verdad no hay nada que hacer¿?-pregunto Syusuke

-de momento no, aunque con onii-chan estamos pensando en cómo quedarnos, ya que él es el capitán de la Hyotei y yo quería continuar aquí, pero veo que no podré apuntarme al club, porque nos tendremos que mudar-dijo Aida aun sollozando

-A-chan y que haré yo sin ti ¿?- preguntó Denisse

-Deni-chan eres muy simpática, lista y atractiva...será fácil encontrar una nueva amiga para tí – dijo Aida

-No! Tu ere mi mejor amiga la que me ayuda cuando tengo problemas, con la que me río haciendo locuras...- dijo Deni-chan

-pero, al menos apúntate al club-dijo él

-no puedo-dijo ella

-Al menos piénsalo, nos vemos en el almuerzo con los chicos, ja ne-dijo él y cada uno se fue a sus respectivos salones.

* * *

Fin del capi 2 parte 1 !

Ya se que en esta parte no hay RyoSaku pero no os preocupeis porque en la siguiente habrá RyoSaku! ^^

Os gustaron los personajes nuevos¿? O.o En el proximo capi conocereis a una de las compañeras de las chicas del club!

Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! al leer los reviews me dan ganas de escribir más, y aprofito el maximo los ratos libres que tengo!

y ahora a responder los reviews de mis queridos lectores/as! :

**Nyssita: **Que bien que te haya gustado! Si, Saku fue capitana pero este año no lo es, aun tengo que pensar la capitana y subcapitana :D es muy diver dejar a Momo sin comida, juju. La verdad es que Tomoka y Kaido tienen feeling, o eso creo yo jeje! Si Eiji sigue siendo Eiji y esperemos que no cambie!

**Darkuchihahinata: **Gracias por el review! La verdad es que es en el próximo capi cuando habrá RyoSaku así que tendrás que esperar un poco más para leer el reencuentro :D

**Stellar BS: **Hola! Gracias por el review! A mi me gusta mucho la pareja de Kaido y Tomoka! Creo que tienen mucho feeling y además son como Ryoma y Sakuno, quiero decir que son polos opuestos! Espero que te haya gustado el capi!

**alena-moon: **Que bien que te gustara el capi y espero que este también sea de tu agrado! Muchas gracias por el review!

**dm99: **Hola! Qué bien que te haya gustado! Para el Ryosaku tendrás que esperar al próximo capi, es que tuve que dividir este capi en dos porque había demasiados sucesos para un solo capi y lo dividí! Así que espero que la primera parte sea de tu agrado! Y la segunda aun más!

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me estan apoyando y leíendo el fic y espero que habéis disfrutado de la Conti!

**PD: Voy a actualizar entre los domingos - martes ya que los fines de semana tengo un poco más de tiempo libre pero depende de mis deberes será cada una o dos semanas si fuera para más ya os lo diría! :D **

ja ne!


	3. Reencuentro Parte 2

Hola! pues aquí está la conti espero que os guste!

_en cursiva_ - introducción / presentación

- dialogo - acción del personaje.

**(en negro y entre paréntesis ) **- comentarios míos

"entre comillas " - pensamientos

me parece que no me dejo nada, no?

pues espero que les guste :)

The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece TT le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi, aunque Aida-chan y Mai-chan si me pertenecen y Deni-chan nos pertenece a Nyssita y a mí! y la trama del fic me pertence aunque es mas una continuación de la super obra mastre de Takeshi Konomi! :D

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

_-Al menos piénsalo, nos vemos en el almuerzo con los chicos, ja ne-dijo él y cada uno se fue a sus respectivos salones._

Pasaron las horas muy rápidas, y llegó la hora del almuerzo. Se reunieron todos incluido Ryoma en el patio y fueron a debajo de un árbol a almorzar.

-Tezuka-kun – dijo Sakuno – a qué hora empiezan las inscripciones del club¿?

-Después de las clases de la tarde – dijo él.

-Bien ! -gritó Tomoka – este año las tres quiero decir las cinco estaremos en el club y ganaremos los nacionales!^^ -dijo ella dando saltitos. **(en la prepa los novatos que fueron titulares en la secundaria pueden participar en el ranking y los que lo fueron en otra escuela también como Ann)**

-Chicos -empezó a decir Aida

-que pasa Aida-chan -nya ¿? -preguntó Eiji

-yo... no me inscribiré en el club -dijo ella

-... 1...2...3 QUE!- gritaron todos excepto Tezuka, Kaido, Ryoma, Syusuke y Inui que iba apuntando a una libreta.

-Nani¿?Como ¿? no puede ser .. porque¿? -preguntaron Eiji/Oishi/Momo...incluso Sakuno, Tomoka y Ann

-yo... -empezó Aida -. yo... voy a mudarme.

-Noo TT Aida-chan se va a mudar TT! - dijo Eiji mientras abraza a Aida

-Cuando ¿?- pregunto Tezuka

-dentro de medio año aproximadamente – dijo Aida

-esa es la razón por la que no entraras al club¿? -pregunto un muy desinteresado Ryoma **( le presentaron a Denisse y Aida mientras buscaban un sitio donde almorzar, se sorprendió al escuchar los apellidos de ellas pero no pregunto nada al respect****o, y ellas se hicieron amigas de las chicas muy rápidamente )**

-si -dijo ella.

-Ryoma-kun que otra razón podría haber ¿?- pregunto Sakuno

-que no sepa jugar a tenis – dijo el con los ojos cerrados

-yo de ti no diría esto – dijo Denisse

-por¿?- dijo Ryoma y abre los ojos y ve como una aura de fuego envuelta a Aida -. yo no he dicho nada – y ve como la aura desaparece -. "me he salvado por los pelos"

-Aida-chan no hay nada que hacer para que te quedes aquí¿?- pregunto Oishi

-de momento con mi onii-chan no hemos encontrado nada – dijo ella

-aaaaahhh! Desde cuando sabes que te vas a mudar?-pregunto una Tomoka versión demonio.

-desde esta mañana TT – dijo una chibi Aida con lágrimas en los ojos por culpa de Tomoka.

-Tengo una idea -nya -dijo Eiji

-es la misma que tengo yo Eiji-sempai ¿? -pregunto Momo

-jeje

-jeje

-muahahaha -dijeron los dos y los otros -.-U

-pshhhh podéis decirlo de una vez -dijo Kaido

-calla mamushi ¬¬ - dijo Momo

-no me digas mamushi, baka -dijo el

-bueno chicos que haya paz y dejad hablar a Eiji -dijo Oishi

-pues.. si que puedes apuntarte al club, puedes hacer como él O 'chibi, apuntarte y luego si te vas no pasa nada, pero yo no quiero que te vayas TT -dijo Eiji

-ya veo por donde va esto -dijo Taka – apúntate Aida-chan, y luego buscaremos una solución para que te puedas quedar.

-Sip ^^ - dijo Eiji – quedate y luego buscaremos una solución-nya

-además si no te apuntas y luego no te vas estarás triste – dijo Momo

-hay un 30% que Aida se vaya y una 60% que se quede – dijo Inui

-y el otro 10 % ¿? -pregunto Kaido

-que se vaya y luego vuelva -dijo Inui

-aaa- dijeron todos

-bueno Aida-chan, te apuntas o no¿? - dijo Ann

-mmm ... creo que será mejor que me apunte – dijo ella ^^

-bien! - dijeron todos menos los que ya sabéis.

-Arigatô mina ^^- dijo ella.

Y sonó el timbre

-Chicos solo falta media hora para empezar las clases -dijo Saku

-Que¿? -dijeron todos

-el que termine ultimo de comer se tiene que beber un zumo de Inui - dijo Fuji

-que¿? no! -dijeron todos aunque algunos lo pensaron.

-Jeje aquí tenéis mi nueva receta el New Day School Juice – dijo Inui

-porque este nombre ¿? -dijo Fuji

-para celebrar el primer día de clases – dijo él.

-.-U – los otros

Así terminó la hora del almuerzo, Horio se tuvo que tomar el jugo de Inui **(No sé porque pero me ha dado por hacerle pasar malos r****atos a Horio hoy, jeje me estoy volviendo mala¿?O.o)**. Se fueron a sus respectivas clases y cuando terminaron a sus respectivos clubes **(los de tenis, xd) **y se inscribieron. Los entrenamientos del primer día eran libres tanto en el club femenino como en el masculino.

En estos instantes en el club femenino de Seigaku ...

-Aida-chan nos has asustado cuando nos has dicho todo eso **(lo de mudarse...) **- dijo Saku.

-Lo siento chicas -dijo Aida

-no pasa nada -dijo Ann-. Lo importante ahora es encontrar una solución para que no te mudes.

-Hai

-chicas vamos a hacer un partido de dobles¿? -pregunto Tomoka

-ok, chicas vamos! -dijo Ann

-lo siento, pero os falta una persona para completar las parejas de dobles – dijo Denisse

-es verdad!-dijo Saku – por cierto que haréis vosotras¿?

-Jugaremos a individuales – dijo Aida

-Bueno ahora a buscar a alguien – dijo Tomoka

-Si – dijeron Saku y Ann

-Creo que hay una persona que aun no tiene pareja verdad Deni-chan¿? -dijo Aida

-Sí, me parece que Mai-chan continua siendo tan tímida como siempre-dijo Deni

-Quién es Mai-chan¿? – preguntó Saku

-Ella es una de las titulares, es muy buena – dijo Deni

-Donde esta ¿? No la veo¿? - dijo Tomoka

-"será porque aun no te han dicho como es¿? " -pensaron las otras

-Es ella – dijo Aida señalando a una chica que parecía una muñeca que se puede romper en mil pedazos al tocarla – Mai-chan !

-Konichiwa Aida-san, Denisse-san – dijo Mai

-Mai-chan ya te hemos dicho más de un millón de veces que nos llames Deni-chan y Aida-chan – dijo Deni

-Gomen nasai -se disculpó ella

-No tienes porque disculparte jeje

-Mai-chan te presentamos a unas amigas, ellas son Saku-chan, Ann-chan y Tomo-chan – dijo Aida

-A-chan no le tomes el pelo! gomen Mai-chan ya sabes cómo es A-chan que llama a la gente por sus motes aunque los haya terminado de conocer – dijo Deni – chicas presentaos vosotras mejor :D

Se presentaron, _Tomiya Mai tiene 16 años, nació el 7 de setiembre, tiene la tez muy blanca y parece una muñeca de porcelana, tiene el pelo negro liso hasta los hombros y lleva el __flequillo recto hasta las cejas, tiene los ojos negros pero con un brillo peculiar de color azul que solo se le puede ver a veces, juega al tenis en Seigaku y siempre ha estudiado allí, al ser tímida pasa desapercibida por eso las titulares de Seigku son s__us únicas amigas aunque se relaciona más con Denisse y Aida ya que tienen la misma edad y el año anterior estaban en la misma clase, está en 2B, tiene un estilo de juego peculiar._ Mai les cayó muy bien a las chicas, les recordaba un poco a Sakuno cuando años atrás pero el doble de tímida, y le preguntaron si quería jugar con ellas y ella aceptó.

Empezaron el partido Saku y Tomoka contra Ann y Mai, y Denisse contra Aida. Mientras en las canchas masculinas …

-50 vueltas a la pista – dijo Tezuka

-que ¿?- dijeron todos

-100 vueltas ¬¬

-TT

Empezaron a correr, mientras corrían... Pasaron un grupo de chicos por su lado

-lo has visto¿?- dijo el chico 1

-si! Esas tres novatas juegan muy bien – dijo el chico 2

-y además están muy buenas – dijo el chico 3

-es verdad son buenas y están buenas – dijo el chico 1

-ey vosotros -dijo Momo – de que estáis hablando ¿?

-De tres chicas novatas del club de tenis que están jugando a dobles junto a Tomiya-sempai – dijo el chico 2

-Tres chicas novatas del club de tenis... – dijo Fuji

-quienes son -nya ¿? - pregunto Eiji

-psshhh como son ¿? -dijo Kaido

-lo querréis saber ¿?- dijo el chico 2

-claro, sino no preguntaríamos -dijo Ryoma - "mada mada dane" - y se fue a continuar con las vueltas.

-pues son tres chicas ... una rubia de ojos azules y una cola baja, una morena de ojos marrones y dos colas bajas y una pelirojiza de ojos rubíes – dijo el chico 3

-aa -dijeron los titulares

-te refieres a MI novia¿? -dijo Momo

-tu novia¿? -dijo el chico 1

-si la rubia de ojos azules...- dijo él con una sonrisa -. si la vuelves a mirar, decir comentarios hentais te mato a tu y a tus amiguitos -dijo Momo con una mirada asesina.

-Vale – dijeron los chicos aun podemos ver a las otras.

-Te refieres a la morena de ojos marrones... - dijo Kaoru – yo de vosotros no la miraría porque es MI novia shhh ¬¬ - lanzando otra mirada súper asesina.

-Vale TT, pero aun podemos ver a la otra

-te refieres a la pelirojiza-nya¿? - dijo Eiji

-claro -dijeron los otros.

-Yo de vosotros no me acercaría a ella – dijo Fuji con los ojos abiertos

-por¿?

-Porque ya tiene novio– dijo Syusuke, aunque es mentira Sakuno si que tiene a alguien en su corazón.

-Vale tranquilos por suerte aun tenemos a nuestras queridas Atobe-sama y Shiraishi- sama *.* - dijeron los chicos,

-No, ellas...- empezó a decir Eiji pero una pelota que venía de las canchas femeninas rebotó a la cabeza del chico 1, luego a la cara del chico 2, y luego ya sabéis … esa parte que a los chicos les duele tanto del chico 3.

-Gomen en pero se nos fue de las manos!-dijeron Deni y Aida muy poco arrepentidas la verdad ya que lo hicieron a posta

-No os preocupéis sempais -dijeron los chicos

-Ok! Qué bien que estéis bien :) … pero espero que la próxima vez no os veo molestando por aquí ya que estamos entrenando ¬¬ ok¿? - amenazó Aida

-Hai! - dijeron ellos y se fueron corriendo, y no creo que vuelvan nunca por ahí.

-Chicos que hacéis allí parados! - gritó Sumire – diez vueltas mas para vosotros y un jugo de Inui .

-Que ¿? - dijeron ellos excepto fuji

-habéis dicho algo¿? -dijo ella

-no Ryûsaki-sensei – dijeron ellos

-"mada mada dane sempais"-pensó Ryoma

-que mala suerte chicos! Ja ne … a! Y gracias por proteger a las chicas – dijeron ellas burlándose un poquito de ellos ya que les esperaba la muerte por seguro.

El equipo femenino ya había terminado el entrenamiento **(terminan 15 minutos antes que los chicos)** las chicas se dirigían a las canchas masculinas para ver a sus respectivos novios y a sus amigos.

-Aida-chan ese de ahí no es Atobe-san¿? - pregunto Saku

-si! - dijo una chibi Aida y se fue corriendo hacia su hermano -. ONII-CHANN ! - gritó ella mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo, Aida, como te ha ido el día¿?- pregunto Keigo

-Mmm, ni bien ni mal – dijo ella, mira al lado de Keigo y ve a Kabaji – Konichiwa Kabaji-kun! ^^- y le da un beso a la mejilla y seguidamente él se pone rojo como un tomate **(recordad ****que Kabaji es muy tímido, además Aida se a echo amigo suyo ya que él pasa casi todo el día en casa de los Atobe) **-. jaja sigues igual de tímido! ^^

-Tezuka sabes que yo... - empezó a decir Keigo pero...

-Onii-chann vayámonos a casa, ne¿?- dijo Aida llevándose a Keigo y seguidos por Kabaji – Deni-chan quieres que te llevemos¿?

-Ok! -dijo ella

-adiós mina! hasta mañana!^^ - dijeron ellas y se fueron

-Adiós Aida-chan/Deni-chan.. - dijeron todos - " uff, me ha salvado del típico discurso de Atobe"- pensó Tezuka.

-Aida-chan ! - gritó Sakuno antes de que Aida se alejara demasiado de las pistas.

-Dime ! -dijo ella mientras miraba hacia atrás y iba andando y dejando a Keigo, a Denisse y a Kabaji más adelantados que ella.

-Te olvidas de la mochila - dijo ella

-Qué !, se me olvidó – dijo ella – Thank you Saku-chan !^^

-Aida en el coche nos esperan Ryou y Chôtaro – empezó a decir, Atobe pero una chibi Aida pasó por su lado corriendo directa hacia el coche diciendo Ryou-kun! Chô-kun!

-Es así siempre, verdad¿? - preguntó Ann

-Si – dijeron los sempais y continuaron con el entrenamiento.

-Son muy buenas chicas! - dijo Saku

-Sip ! ^^ pero hay algo que no me gusta... - dijo Tomoka

-El qué ¿? - preguntaron Ann y Saku

-Son muy abiertas, maduras y tienen muy buena intuición pero parece que nos ocultan muchas cosas… no se pero me muero por saber que ocultan . !

-tienes razón pero las hemos conocido hoy es normal que nos oculten cosas – dijo Saku,

-Pero Saku, ya sabes cómo es Tomo-chan, ella es muy cotilla – empezó Ann burlándose un poco de Tomoka

-Ya , pero es un peligro si le cuentas algo muy importante y privado en público – continuó Saku

-Si porque luego ya no es privado – dijo Ann

-Ya os vale chicas ! - dijo una chibi Tomoka haciendo un puchero .

-Jeje Tomo-chan era broma! - dijeron la otras

-Buaa sois malas TT !

-Gomen ! n.n

Las chicas continuaban platicando al lado de las canchas masculinas mientras que en ellas…

-Venid todos! – gritó Sumire – la semana que viene empiezan los partidos del ranking masculino y a la siguiente los partidos para el femenino..

-Sumirecita –nya que pasa con los rankings femeninos ¿? O.o – interrumpió Eiji

-Eiji te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Sumirecita! Ù.ú ejem con lo que estábamos … pues tendréis que entrenar muy duro y resulta que la entrenadora de las chicas estará de baja por maternidad hasta terminar las vacaciones de verano y hasta entonces las chicas en ocasiones entrenaran con los chicos… - continuó Sumire

-Qué ¿? ¡! O.o – interrumpieron otra vez más de uno

-Callaos de una vez ¡! Quién vuelva a interrumpir Inui se encargará de ellos muy pero que muy dulcemente jujuju – dijo Sumire mientras que algunos estaban aterrorizados y los otros en shock solo de pensar lo que les pasaría - . lo que decía… las chicas entrenaran con nosotras antes de los rankings y antes de los torneos y los otros días la capitana y subcapitana se encargaran de las practicas con las instrucciones de Inui, si tenéis algo que decir….- empezó a decir y vio más de uno a punto de hablar, - . os tendréis que aguantar porque no hay nada más que hablar.

-Aquí se terminan las practicas hasta mañana por la mañana – dijo Oishi

Y se fueron a cambiar, mientras tanto con las chicas…

-Ne, mañana empezamos las practicas con los chicos ¡! ^^ - dijo Tomoka

-Si pero, me da mucha curiosidad para saber cómo serán los entrenamientos – dijo Ann mientras que Saku y Tomoka asentían la cabeza.

-Si, además la semana que viene son los rankings! Estoy muy nerviosa – dijo Saku un poco sonrojada.

-A ti lo que te sucede es que será la primera vez que Ryoma-sama te ve jugando después de haber mejorado tanto…- empezó Ann

-Y estas muy pero que muy nerviosa porque no quieres ponerte nerviosa y hacerlo todo mal – acabó Tomoka

-No es eso! – dijo una chibi Saku muy sonrojada

-Si tu lo dices ¬¬ pero tu sonrojo no dice lo mismo jijiji – dijeron Ann y Tomoka

-Bueno vale puede que tengáis razón – aceptó finalmente

-En que tenéis razón ¿? – preguntaron unas voces detrás de ellas

-A chicos ya estáis ¿? – preguntaron

-Sí, pero sobre que tenéis razón ¿? – preguntó Syusuke

-Sobre qué…em … etto – empezó Saku

-Es un secreto! ;) – dijeron Tomoka y Ann cogiendo a Saku por los hombros como si la abrazaran.

-Que malas! – se quejaron Eiji y Momo

-Jeje … quien quiere ir a comer unas hamburguesas¿? – pregunto Tomoka

-Yo! – dijeron la mayoría aunque algunos (Ryoma, Kaoru y Syusuke) no dijeron nada y fueron igualmente los únicos que no fueron, perdón el único que no fue, es Tezuka.

Ya en la hamburguesería, Momo y Ryoma competían para ver quién comía más, mientras que Kaoru platicaba con Tomoka, Saku, Ann, Oishi, Takashi, Fuji y Eiji platicaban sobre las prácticas y Inui pues lo que hace él normalmente, tomar datos en su libreta.

-Ne, ya os lo han dicho que entrenaremos juntos a partir de mañana –nya¿? – dijo Eiji

-Sip! Pero qué tipo de entrenamiento haremos ¿?- preguntó Ann

-Oishi tú debes saber algo- dijo Fuiji

-No – respondió el negando con la cabeza

-Si alguien lo sabe es debe ser Inui – dijo Taka

-Yo no le quiero preguntar-nya! – dijo Eiji

-Porque ¿? – preguntaron los otros

-Porque imaginaos que…

-Que, qué¿?

-Que nos hace tomar su nuevo jugo por preguntar cosas que no debemos! Yo no quiero beber eso nya! – dijo Eiji

-Si tienes razón – dijeron los otros

-Pues yo tengo curiosidad de saber cómo sabe –dijo Fuji

-Pues Fujiko pregúntale tu –nya –dijo Eiji

-No ya sabes que me gusta ver como se lo toman los demás -dijo con su típica sonrisa en la cara

-.-U

-Oishi pregúntale tu, ok¿? –dijo Ann

-YO¿? Porque yo¿?

-Porque mmm… eres el subcapitan – respondió Ann

-Yo creo que es injusto – dijo Saku y Taka estuvo de acuerdo con ella

-Sí, yo creo que lo deberíamos hacer a suertes- dijo Taka

-Ok! Lo haremos a piedra papel y tijeras! – dijo Eij

-Hai! – dijeron los otros, por mala suerte le tocó a Saku preguntarle a Inui **(no me gustaría tenerle que preguntar algo a Inui si me puede dar uno de sus jugos por preguntar PUAGG que asqueroso****s deben ser! Solo con pensarlo tengo escalofríos! TT)**

-Inui-kun – empezó Saku

-Si ¿? Que quieres Sakuno-chan

-Pues verás nos preguntábamos que haríamos mañana en el entrenamiento… y … pues…pensábamos que tú podrías saber algo…y…si fuera posible… contárnoslo – dijo Saku con miedo

-Si, puedo contároslo – dijo él y todo el mundo prestó atención a lo que tenía que decir Inui, incluso Ryoma y Momo pararon su competición -. Correremos, luego haremos un ejercicio que hace tiempo que no hacemos pero mejorado, y finalmente partidos.

-Es decir lo mismo de siempre – dijeron todos decepcionados ya que esperaban algo especial.

-Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana yo me tengo que ir sino mi abuela me regañará! – dijo Saku yéndose del local. Y los otros se despidieron de ella, mientras ella salía del local, los chicos aun dentro continuaron platicando…

-Mada mada dane Momo – dijo Ryoma

-Porque me vienes con esas ¿? – dijo Momo – serás! Maldito Ryoma como te atreves a terminarte la comida antes de que volviéramos a empezar!

-Humm recuerda que tienes que pagar tu – dijo él también yéndose

-Qué ¿? Ryoma me las pagarás mañana! Ya verás! La próxima vez tendrás que pagar tu!

-Si, si, lo que tu digas – dijo él ya saliendo del local moviendo la mano en forma de despedida.

-Los chicos continuaron hablando mientras que Sakuno ya estaba volviendo a casa o al menos lo intentaba ya que alguien la estaba siguiendo aunque sin quererlo..

-"hoy ha sido un día muy divertido, jeje , volvió Ryoma-kun :$ aunque no hemos hablado mucho pero fue especial, espero que este año este lleno de aventuras y si puedo confesar mis sentimientos será suficiente!, también he conocido a Aida-chan, Denisse-chan y Mai-chan, son muy majas!^^, Mai-chan la verdad es que me recuerda un poco a la yo de hace tres años atrás…" – pensaba Sakuno mientras iba caminando distraída pero…PLOFF cayó al suelo y cosa que fue vista por cierto chico que iba detrás suyo…

-Mada mada dane – dijo el chico

-Podrías solo preguntar como estoy, no¿? – dijo Saku inocentemente pero un poco enojada. Y en seguida reconoció la voz del chico

-Aun llevas el pelo demasiado largo – dijo él

-Lo siento mucho Ryoma-kun… pero… me gusta mi pelo tal y como está – dijo Saku demostrando su seguridad aunque tartamudeando un poco

-A mí también – dijo Ryoma – "mierda lo he dicho en voz alta!"

-Arigatô – dijo Sakuno muy sonrojada – etto bienvenido.

-Wizz, te acompaño¿? –preguntó

-Hai! Domô arigatô – dijo Saku más sonrojada imposible.

Durante el camino reinó el silencio aunque algunas veces Sakuno preguntaba alguna cosa y él respondía, claro que con monosílabos. **(Aclaración!, Sakuno andaba muy lentamente y como Ryoma es rápido la alcanzó, y como ellos viven cerca ya que Sumire tiene la casa dos calles antes que la de Ryoma y Sakuno como ya he dicho vive con ella.) **Y llegaron a casa de Sakuno...

-Etto Ryoma-kun … - empezó Sakuno

-Hmn¿? – "preguntó"él

-Puedo prepárate el almuerzo mañana¿? – preguntó Sakuno nerviosa

-Por¿? – dijo él queriendo saber el motivo

-Por agradecimiento a acompañarme hoy :D – dijo Saku con una sonrisa-. Puedo¿?

-Wizz

-Gracias por lo de hoy Ryoma-kun! Nos vemos mañana! ^^ -dijo Sakuno, dándose la vuelta ya iba entrar en casa cuando..

-Ryûsaki espero poder ver cuánto has mejorado, ja ne – dijo él mientras se iba y dejando una muy sorprendida Sakuno.

-"en verdad ha dicho eso Ryoma-kun¿?O.o" – pensó Sakuno ya una vez dentro y yendo a su habitación.

Se hizo de noche y Sakuno se metió en la cama ya lista para dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, el porqué¿? Pues le habían sucedido demasiadas cosas por ser solo un día.

* * *

**Fin capitulo 3!**

Os gustó el capi¿? Espero que si . ¡!

Qué os ha parecido Mai-chan¿? Y el trozo de RyoSaku¿?

Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo! al leer los reviews me dan ganas de escribir más, y aprovecho el máximo los ratos libres que tengo!

**Muchas gracias a:**

Stellar BS

Nyssita

**Por vuestros lindos reviews que me dan la energía que necesito para continuar el fic! :D**

**PD: dije que iba a poner las contis entre los domingos-martes, pero este domingo que la quería subir no estaré y además estoy llena de exámenes durante dos semanas y quería poneros la conti para que no tengáis que esperar tanto aunque para el siguiente capi no sé si lo podré subir la semana que viene pero sino como es dije a la siguiente! **

**PD2: perdon por si hay faltas! TT  
**

**Ja ne! **


	4. Practicas matutinas

Aquí está la CONTI! :D he tardado pero como dije lo he puesto en dos semanas! nos leemos a bajo! Que los disfrutéis :D!

_En cursiva_ - introducción / presentación

- diálogo - acción del personaje.

**(en negro y entre paréntesis ) **- comentarios míos

"entre comillas " - pensamientos

Me parece que no me dejo nada, no?

Pues espero que les guste :)

The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece TT le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi, aunque Aida-chan y Mai-chan, Kasukabe Aya, Minamoto Satsuki, Aizawa Ran, Hatori Misaki, Mashiro Akane y Nanami Rina si me pertenecen y Deni-chan nos pertenece a Nyssita y a mí! y la trama del fic me pertenece aunque es más una continuación de la súper obra maestra de Takeshi Konomi! :D

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

_Se hizo de noche y Sakuno se metió en la cama ya lista para dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, el porqué ¿? Pues le habían sucedido demasiadas cosas por ser solo un día._

Se había hecho ya de día, en casa de los Momoshiro el hijo mayor ya se iba para ir al colegio, tenía practicas esa misma mañana en el club así que se tuvo que levantar mucho más temprano pero eso no significa que no tiene que hacer el recorrido que hace todas las mañanas para ir al colegio, lo primero que tiene que hacer es ir a recoger a su amigo más cercano y este es…

-Echizen! – gritó Momo -. Echizen! Sal ahora mismo que aun tenemos mucho camino que hacer!

-Momoshiro-san – dijo Nanako saliendo de la casa de Ryoma -. Ryoma ahora sale, pero ya sabes cómo es él y se quedó dormido

-Si pero se tiene que dar prisa que aun tenemos que ir a recoger a 10 personas más – dijo Momo

-Ahora lo llamo – Nanako entró en la casa llamo a Ryoma y este de mala gana salió aun bostezando de su casa – que os vaya bien n.n

-Adiós Nanako-san – dijo Momo y centro su atención a su acompañante – Buenos días Ryoma

-Buenas – dijo este

-Vamos rápido que tenemos que pasar a recoger a mucha gente aún – dijo Momo andando a paso ligero

-Wizz – dijo Ryoma siguiéndole el paso

-Vamos a ver, la siguiente es Sakuno – dijo Momo yendo hacia la casa de Sakuno

-"la de Ryûsaki¿?, desde cuando estas confianzas¿? Y porque estoy pensando esto¿?O.O…piensa en el tenis, Ryoma piensa en el tenis… " – pensó Ryoma

Momo y Ryoma iban platicando si es que se puede decir así, dirigiéndose a casa de Sakuno, mientras que en casa de Sakuno…

-Oba-chan! Ù.ú –gritó Sakuno

-Que sucede ¿? – pregunto Sumire

-Donde están los almuerzos que dejé encima de la mesa antes de irme a duchar ¿? Ù.ú – preguntó Saku

-No lo sé, pero porque has hecho dos almuerzos hoy¿? ¬¬ - preguntó Sumire

-Eh¿? :$ Pues..etto…ayer Ryoma-kun me acompañó y le dije que le prepararía un almuerzo para hoy – dijo Saku avergonzada por tener que decirle sobre lo de los almuerzos a su abuela.

-O sea que Ryoma, verdad ¬¬¿? – dijo Sumire tomándole el pelo a Saku

-Si, a Ryoma! Déjalo ya ok¿? – dijo Saku

-Si si…- dijo Sumire -. "ya seguro que lo dejaré juju" Por cierto los almuerzos están en la cocina

-Ok, gracias – dijo cogiendo los almuerzos Sakuno

Ding Dong- sonó el timbre

-Abuela me voy! –dijo Saku cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo. Una vez fuera -. Ohayô Momo! :D "También está Ryoma-kun :$" Ohayô Ryoma-kun! Jeje

-Ohayô Saku-chan! "que dirás ahora Ryoma¿? Juju"– dijo Momo

-Ohayô – dijo Ryoma -. " maldito Momo primero Sakuno y ahora Saku-chan¿? De dónde saca tanta confianza¿? Ù.ú…mierda por culpa de este ahora ya pienso cosas raras, Ryoma piensa en Karupin, piensa en Karupin…"

-Hoy comienzan los entrenamientos de chicos y chicas, ya quiero ver que haremos – dijo Momo

-Si, aunque ya nos lo dijo ayer Inui – dijo Sakuno

-Mada mada dane Momo – dijo Ryoma

-Ryoma! "maldito Ryoma tanto mada mada dane! Ya verás como encontraré algo para que no me vuelva a decir mada mada dane durante un rato, juju"- dijo Momo -. Ryoma quieres apostar ¿?

-No – dijo Ryoma

-Ah, claro es que no te atreves apostar – dijo Momo

-Apuesto – dijo Ryoma **(porque dices que apuestas sino sabes que debes apostar¿? XD) **mientras Sakuno los miraba divertida ya más o menos sabía lo que pensaba Momo.

-Ok! Pues durante el día de hoy, cada vez de digas mada mada dane a alguien tendrás que invitarme a un día de hamburguesas por veces que lo digas juju – dijo Momo

-Eso no es justo Momo – dijo Ryoma un tanto enojado

-Pues no haber apostado :D – dijo este

-Ryûsaki di algo – dijo Ryoma

-Ah¿? Porque debería¿? Has sido tú quien ha aceptado a apostar, así que lo que no debes hacer es decir mada mada dane a ninguna persona – dijo Sakuno

-Mmm, no será difícil – dijo Ryoma

-Si tú lo dices – dijo Momo -. " Ryoma si no aguantas ni una hora sin decir mada mada dane"

-Ahora debemos ir a buscar a Eiji, no¿? – preguntó Sakuno

-Si, y luego nos encontraremos con Ann-chan, Tomoka, mamushi y Syusuke, y al final nos encontraremos con Oishi y Taka-san dos cuadras del colegio – dijo Momo

-pero tenemos que ir hasta su casa¿? – preguntó Ryoma **(la casa de Eiji está a unas cuadras de la de Sakuno, así que si lo fueran a buscar a su casa tardarían más rato) **

-No, él viene hasta el parque y nos lo encontraremos allí – dijo Sakuno y continuaron su camino, y llegaron al parque y no tuvieron tiempo no de saludar porque Eiji los atrapó a los tres con un enorme abrazo de oso.

-Saku-chan, Momo, O'chibi, Ohayô! – dijo Eiji aún estrujándoles en entre sus brazos.

-Ohayô….Eiji…demo…no…podemos..respirar…- dijeron Ryoma, Sakuno y Momo con la cara azul

-Qué decís¿? No os escucho!- dijo Eiji

-QUE…NOS…ESTAS…ASFIXIANDO!- gritaron como pudieron los tres ya con la cara morada.

-Ups, gomen gomen! n.n – dijo Eiji dejándolos ir.

-Tranquilo Eiji-kun estas perdonado – dijo Sakuno

-Gracias Saku-chan – dijo este volviéndola a abrazar

-Eiji…me…estas…asfixiando – dijo Sakuno

-Ups, los siento lo hice otra vez – dijo Eiji volviéndose a disculpar

-Mada mada….- empezó a decir Ryoma pero luego recordó la apuesta – nane! "tsk por culpa de la apuesta acabo de hacer el rídiculo ¬¬ Momo te voy a maldecir! Ù.ú"

-Nane¿?O.o- dijeron los tres a unísono - PPFF jajajajajaj XD – empezaron a reír y no podían parar, ante esto de pudo divisar un sonrojo en la cara de Ryoma pero el muy astuto usó su gorra para taparlo.

-" No se cortan ni un pelo, incluso Ryusaki se está riendo" – pensó Ryoma

-Bueno jaja, sería mejor que nos apuremos o si no llegaremos tarde jaja –dijo Sakuno aguantando como pudo la risa.

-Si si o Ann-chan me regañará – dijo Momo

-Jaja si pero porque dijo mada mada nane XD¿? – preguntó Eiji aún riéndose

-Porque hemos hecho una apuesta y no puede decir mada mada dane durante el día de hoy – dijo Momo también riéndose

-O sea que si el O'chibi dice mada mada dane, que sucedería¿? – preguntó Eiji

-Pues que le convidaría a Momo a todas las hamburguesas que quiere por cada vez que diga mada mada dane – dijo Sakuno

-Jajaja pobre O'chibi – dijo Eiji mirando a Ryoma

-Que, nos vamos o no¿? – dijo Ryoma ya fastidiado por el tema

-Sí, sí, claro, claro, vamos- dijeron los otros tres a unísono aun riéndose un poco.

Los cuatro platicaban, a ratos Eiji y Momo se burlaban de Ryoma… y así llegaron hasta la parada del bus donde debían recoger a Ann, Tomoka, Kaoru y Syusuke. Llegaron y lo primero que se divisó fue Ann bajando y saludando a Momo con un beso, luego a Eiji burlándose de él con la ayuda de Ryoma y Kaoru, luego Tomoka que regañaba a Kaoru y le daba un beso, esta vez eran Momo y Eiji quiénes se burlaban de él, y finalmente las burlas terminaron con un par de gritos de Ann y Tomoka, y con un poco de ayuda de Sakuno al final para que todos se calmaran. Continuaron su camino y se encontraron con Oishi y Takashi y finalmente llegaron a Seigaku. Una vez allí divisaron a Denisse que estaba hablando con Inui y Tezuka en la entrada y llegó un Porsche negro de donde bajo Aida y finalmente estaban todos reunidos y se dirigieron hacia las canchas. **(Sé que no he contado más sobre los encuentros pero si contaba más pues sería muy largo y os aburriría, más o menos es para que entendáis como van la escuela, si algún día no van juntos ya lo veréis pero en principio siempre será así ¡! .) **Una vez allí…

-Reuníos todos! Como ya sabéis esta semana las chicas y os chicos entrenaran juntos así que junto a los capitanes de los equipos y Inui hemos preparado unos entrenamientos especiales – dijo Sumire – Inui podrías explícalos.

-Esta mañana nos dividiremos en tres grupos, el primero será formado por todos los titulares tanto masculinos y femeninos, y también en el caso de los de primer año que ya hayan sido titulares aquí o en otra escuela, y el segundo grupo lo formaran todos los que no son titulares y el tercero todos los novatos – dijo Inui y la gente se dividió por los grupos.

-Estamos todos en el mismo equipo! ^^ - gritaba Tomoka y daba saltitos a la vez

-Sip – dijeron las chicas a unísono

-Ok, el grupo número 1 estarán en las anchas A, B, C, el grupo 2 en las canchas D y E, y los del grupo 3 en la cancha F – dijo Sumire – Los del grupo tres empezareis con, 20 vueltas alrededor de todas las canchas, 50 abdominales, 50 flexiones, 50 drives y reveses, 50 swings. **(pobres, se van a morir!) **Los del grupo dos haréis el doble que el del grupo tres, **(me estoy pasando ¿? O.O No, que va XD) **y finalmente los del grupo 1 harán lo que Inui os diga **(esto da más miedo que todo lo anterior TT_TT)** Pues ya podéis empezar.

Y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas canchas y empezaron lo que tenían que hacer. En las canchas A, B y C, el grupo 1 estaba reunido para escuchar lo que tenían que hacer **(El grupo 1 está formado por parte de los chicos: Tezuka, Oishi, Fuiji, Kaoru, Inui, Momo, Eiji, Takashi, Ryoma, Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo ya que de primer año de chicos que fueran titulares solo habían estos tres últimos. Y por parte de las chicas: Mashiro Akane, **_Akane es la capitana del club de tenis, cursa 3ro C, tiene ya los 18 años ya que nació el 3 de enero, tiene el pelo negro hasta media espalda, tiene los ojos azules. Es la más lista de su clase y también de las más lindas de Seigaku lo único malo que tiene es que es muy fría con los chicos y estos se asustan pero con las chicas es muy amable y abierta._** Aizawa Ran, **_Ran es la mejor amiga de Akane, se conocen desde pequeñas ya que su madre y la madre de Akane también son mejores amigas, cursa 3ro B, es la subcapitana del club de tenis, lleva el pelo corto por un poco por encima de los hombros y de color rubio, tiene los ojos verdes, es una chica muy amable y lista, aunque cuando saca su carácter…mejor no hacerla enojar. Tiene los 18 ya que nació el 19 de febrero. También es una de las más lindas de Seigaku. _**Minamoto Satsuki, **_cursa 3ro A, _**Hatori Misaki, **_cursa 3ro B, _**Nanami Rina, **_cursa 3ro c, _**estas tres últimas no os cuento mucho ya que no tendrán mucho protagonismo, o por lo menos de momento, Mai, Aida, Denisse, Ann, Sakuno, Tomoka y Kasukabe Aya, **_cursa 1ro B,_** era titular el año pasado y de momento no tendrá mucho protagonismo)**.

-Muy bien todos os podréis los pesos de 1kg a cada pie, daréis 20 vueltas a las canchas y luego 50 abdominales y 50 flexiones, luego os cuento más cosas – dijo Inui

-QUÉ¿? ¡! Aun hay más ¿? TT_TT – dijeron todos a unísono excepto los que ya sabéis.

-Bueno ya que queréis más haréis el doble de lo que he dicho y de lo que no he dicho muajajja – dijo Inui- Ejem, y como premio el que haga solo una cosa mal beberá uno de los jugos que he hecho hasta ahora jujuju

"será maldito -.-" – pensaron TODOS **(incluso yo jeje)**

Empezaron con los ejercicios y algunos como Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo ya habían muerto literalmente claro está. Ya habían terminado los ejercicios y estaban muertos pero aún les restaba una hora de entrenamiento matutino. Se reunieron todos e Inui les explico que tenían que hacer.

-Bueno ahora iréis de tres en tres a las canchas **(uno a cada pista de las que el grupo 1 tiene) **y Tezuka, Akane y yo os lanzaremos 30 pelotas una por una cada pelota tiene un color en ella, los colores son rojo, azul, amarillo, verde, naranja y blanco, y como veis hay 6 conos de un color de estés en cada pista, lo que tendréis que hacer es decir el color de la pelota y que al devolverla toque el cono con su correspondiente a su color, ok¿? – dijo Inui

-Hai! – dijeron todos a unísono

-Empecemos – dijo Tezuka.

Se colocaron Fuiji en la cancha A, Eiji en la cancha B y Kawamura en la cancha C.

**(la parte de narrador imaginaos como si el narrador fuera un presentador de televisión pero gracioso, ok¿? :D)**

En la cancha A... What¿? Syusuke Fuji ya ha terminado¿? Y además las ha acertado todas! O.O que raro no¿?¬¬

En la cancha B…

- Azul-nya!- dijo Eiji acertándola – verde-nya…rojo-nya…blanco-nya…

Y así de bien lo hace Eiji ¡! Esperemos que dure ¡!

- Claro que duraré-nya…azul-nya – dijo Eiji al locutor mientras jugaba

Mirad quién está ahora en la cancha A…es Shiraishi Denisse! Que linda! *.*

- Donde donde! – ves a un chibi Eiji buscando a Deni-chan

Jaja te lo has creído!

- Pero serás malo! – dijo Eiji haciendo un puchero

- Eiji – dijo una voz por su espalda

- Qué quieres-nya¿?-dijo Eiji girándose pero …

- Aquí tienes tu penalización jujuju – dijo Inui con dos jarras enormes de sus asquerosos jugos

- Nya¿? No quiero TT_TT – dijo Eiji llorando

- Tienes dos opciones, la primera es escoger uno de estos y tomártelo…-dijo Inui

- Y la segunda ¿? – preguntó Eiji rogando para que sea mejor que la primera opción

- La segunda es que te las tomes todas dos – terminó de decir Inui

- Escojo la primera opción… pero no se cual mm… - dijo Eiji, miró los vasos uno era de color rojo y el otro negro – escojo el rojo

Eiji a la de tres te tomas la jarra,ok¿? 1….2…3!

-…..UHHGGGGGG…..PUAGGGGGGGGGGGGGG…. – gritó Eiji y empezó a correr pero no llego muy lejos ya que se oyó un sonido parecido a esto PLOFFFF

Eiji ha caído muerto literariamente claro está, pobre Eiji TT_TT

- Pero si tú fuiste el causante – dijeron todos a unísono

Ups es verdad jeje Bueno vamos a ver que está sucediendo en la cancha C…

- No cambies de tema -.-

Si, si lo lamento, ok¿? Bueno ahora sí, vamos a ver que está sucediendo en la cancha C…WFT qué hace Taka-san muerto! O.O Bueno esto son cosas que suceden en el directo, jeje. Oooo! Ahora si Deni-chan ya está en la cancha A, Aida-chan en la cancha B y Momo en la C! Vamos a ver qué sucede en la cancha A…como puede ser que en los segundos que los he presentado Deni-chan ya está! Y además las ha acertado todas O.O bueno, en la cancha B, AAA¿? Donde está Aida-chan¿?

- Ya ha terminado hace rato – dijo Inui

Bueno pues no queda más remedio que ver qué sucede en la cancha C

- Como, que no queda más remedio que ver qué sucede en la cancha C ù.ú ¿? – Dijo Momo enojado

Pues lo que significa ¬¬

- Momo – dijo Akane

- Que sucede ¿? –pregunto este y ve las jarras de jugo PUAG – UHGG…PUAGGG…KYAAA….

Otro muerto más! Muajaja, ejem continuemos ¿?

- No, tú no te vas de aquí…¬¬ - dijeron Eiji, Momo y Taka-san

UHG¿?

- Si no sabes lo que te espera – dijeron los tres a unísono empezando a acercarse al locutor

Eh! esperad que aún tengo que terminar mi trabajo!

- Lo sentimos pero nosotros no esperamos muajaja – dijeron los tres y empezaron a correr detrás de un chibi locutor con lágrimas en los ojos.

**(Disculpad las molestias pero como sabéis el locutor no volverá con vida** **XD, o sea que a partir de aquí vuelve en modo narrador normal)**

Terminaron las practicas y las mayoría de los titulares estaban "muertos" excepto, Syusuke, Deni-chan, Aida-chan, Akane-chan, Ryoma y Tezuka **(que suerte que tienen ^^)**. Se terminó la práctica y fueron a ducharse y a cambiarse, sonó la campana y se fueron a clases. Fue una mañana muy como lo diría cuotidiana. Pasaron las horas y llegó finalmente la esperada hora del almuerzo…

* * *

**Fin capitulo 4!**

Os gustó el capi¿? Espero que si . ¡!

Qué os han parecido los personajes nuevos¿? El próximo capi….el almuezo de Ryoma y Sakuno

Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo! al leer los reviews me dan ganas de escribir más, y aprovecho el máximo los ratos libres que tengo!

**Muchas gracias a:**

Nyssita

Stellar BS

**Por vuestros lindos reviews que me dan la energía que necesito para continuar el fic! :D También gracias a todos aquellos que habeis puesto esta historia en sus favoritos y alertas! y también a todos aquellos que la leen! :D  
**

Porfa dejad reviews! Solo tenéis que hacer un clic donde pone "Review this chapter", si¿? ^^ Acepto de todo, sugerencias, criticas…pero sin insultar,OK¿? Thank you :D

**Ja ne! **


	5. Almuerzo todos los días¿? OO

Aquí está la CONTI! :D nos leemos a bajo! Que los disfrutéis :D!

_En cursiva_ - introducción / presentación

- diálogo - acción del personaje.

**(en negro y entre paréntesis ) **- comentarios míos

"entre comillas " - pensamientos

Me parece que no me dejo nada, no?

Pues espero que les guste :)

The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece TT le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi, aunque Aida-chan y Mai-chan, Kasukabe Aya, Minamoto Satsuki, Aizawa Ran, Hatori Misaki, Mashiro Akane y Nanami Rina si me pertenecen y Deni-chan nos pertenece a Nyssita y a mí! y la trama del fic me pertenece aunque es más una continuación de la súper obra maestra de Takeshi Konomi! :D

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

_Pasaron las horas y llegó finalmente la esperada hora del almuerzo…_

Sakuno y Ryoma se encontraban en clases, Tomoka se había ido con Kaoru, así que era la hora de que Sakuno cogiera fuerzas y le diera el almuerzo a Ryoma.

-Ryoma-kun – dijo ella

-Hmn – dijo él

-Aquí tienes el almuerzo – dijo Sakuno entregándole el almuerzo

-Domo

-Mmm Ryoma-kun… me preguntaba si puedo acompañarte durante el almuerzo, te importa¿? –preguntó Saku con un poco de miedo

-No me importa – dijo él y empezó su camino hacia a la azotea

-"no le importa O.O ¿? Wii . ¡! Aun no me lo creo" – pensó Sakuno aun en shock y quieta en su sitio.

-Bienes o no¿? – preguntó él

-Si! – dijo ella y lo siguió hacia la azotea pero allí se encontraron con una escena un poco embarazosa e incomoda a la vez había una pareja besándose y iendo un poco más lejos que besos, Ryoma y Sakuno se quedaron un poco en shock – Ryoma-kun mejor vamos a otro sitio :$

-Si, es lo mejor – dijo él y se fueron hacia el patio y se sentaron en una banca que había por allí, debajo de un gran árbol que les tapaba el sol y hacia que no los molestara. Y empezaron a comer.

-Ryoma-kun está bueno¿?

-Hmn "está muy bueno, pero esto no se lo diré"

-"eso quiere decir que si, no¿?"-pensó ella – fueron muy agotadoras las practicas de esta mañana

-No mucho

-Debes estar acostumbrado a entrenar más

-Si

-"aish que puedo decir"-pensó Sakuno preocupada

-Ryûsaki – empezó Ryoma

-Qué¿?

-Has mejorado

-Eh¿?O.O

-En el tenis

-Gracias :$

Y se hizo un silencio pero no era incomodo para ellos pero, lo que no sabían esta parejita, es que todos sus amigos estaban almorzando justo detrás de unos arbustos que habían allí y ya de paso los estaban espiando **(qué raro ¬¬).**

-Que aburridos –nya – dijo Eiji susurrando

-Es verdad no dicen nada – dijo Momo también susurrando

-Podrían como a mínimo decir un palabra que parecen robots comiendo –dijo Syusuke

-Sí, pero aun así hacen muy linda pareja *.* -dieron Ann, Aida y Denisse a unísono **(recordad que Tomoka está comiendo con Kaoru)**

-Si – dijeron todos a unísono

-Pero si siguen así yo no puedo recopilar datos – dijo Inui decepcionado

-Es que tu solo piensas en los datos! – dijeron Momo y Eiji alzando un poco la voz cosa que no paso desapercibida por Ryoma y tampoco para Sakuno.

-Calmaos un poco o nos descubrirán – dijo Taka

-Pero no deberíamos estar espiándolos que es de mala educación – dijo Oishi **(como si no te hubieras acostumbrado ya después de tanto tiempo ¬¬ XD)**

-Oishi no los estamos espiando – dijo Denisse

-Solo por casualidad de la vida están almorzando delante de nosotros – dijo Aida

-Eso quiere decir que es inevitable observar – dijo Ann

-Y además es todo por su bien –dijo Syusuke

-Pues nosotros si los estamos espiando juju – dijeron Eiji y Momo al unísono

-Pues yo solo quiero recopilar datos – dijo Inui

-"porque hoy me he visto arrastrado en esta situación?" – pensó Tezuka lamentándose que no tuviera cosas que hacer en ese momento

Y siguieron comentando sus razones pero no se dieron cuenta que Ryoma y Sakuno les iba saliendo una venita de enojo en sus frentes escuchando sus barbaridades hasta que decidieron dejar claras unas cuantas cosas.

-Ejem – dijeron Ryoma y Sakuno al unísono

-Ahora no-nya – dijo Eiji sin ver quiénes eran.

-Ejem – volvieron a decir los dos

-No veis que estamos en medio de una conversación ¿? –dijo Momo un poco enojado y dándose la vuelta – ohh! Ryoma, Sakuno que hacéis aquí ¿? jeje – preguntó Momo con una sonrisa floja

-eso preguntamos nosotros – dijo Sakuno pero con un tono más amable

-Almorzando, no lo veis ¿? – dijeron todos a unísono con un tono inocente, claro todos excepto Tezuka que por fin podía almorzar "tranquilo".

-Ya pero eso nos espiabais y hablabais de nosotros ¬¬ – dijo Ryoma enojado

-1ro no espiábamos, observábamos – dijo Aida

-2ndo eran Eiji y Momo quiénes espiaban – dijo Denisse

-3ro era por vuestro bien – dijo Fuiji

-4to yo solo estaba recopilando datos – dijo Inui

-5to yo los intenté parar – dijo Oishi

-6to – empezó a decir Taka pero le dieron una raqueta y ya sabéis lo que sucede – buringgg! Estábamos pasándolo bien porque tenéis que interrumpir ¿? Ù.ú – dijo Taka y le quitaron la raqueta – perdón yo no quería…

-Ya claro como si nos lo fuéramos a creer todo – dijo Ryoma

-Bueno al fin y al cabo solo os espiaban Momo y Eiji – dijo Ann

-Si… eh¿? Espera Ann no deberías defenderme ¿? – Dijo Momo con ojitos de cachorrito

-Ey a mí también –nya dijo Eiji con ojitos de cachorrito

-Bueno os creemos, así que la culpa fue de Eiji y Momo –dijo Sakuno

-Gracias…espera porque nos echáis todos la culpa a nosotros TT_TT – dijeron Momo y Eiji al unísono

-Porque es la verdad ¬¬ - dijeron todos al unísono

-Bueno pero la pregunta aquí es, que hace el capitán involucrado en esto¿? – preguntó Ryoma extrañado

-Yo no tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie – dijo Tezuka

-Típica respuesta de Tezuka – dijeron todos al unísono pero en un susurro

-Habéis dicho algo ¿? – dijo Tezuka

-No! – dijeron todos al unísono

-Pues a comer y callar – dijo todo serio

-Hai!

-Mirad son la capitana y la subcapitana – dijo Sakuno señalando a dos chicas que iban en dirección hacia ellos

-Akane-chan! Ran-chan! – gritaron Aida y Denisse

-Hola chicas! :D- dijeron Ran y Akane

-Oh estáis con los chicos! –dijo Ran – Hola!

-Hola! – dijeron todos a unísono

-Tezuka – dijo Akane fríamente **(recordad que odia a los chicos)**

-Dime – dijo Tezuka

-Sumire-sensei te está buscando – dijo Akane

-Ok, domo "por fin me voy" –dijo Tezuka y se fue

-Nosotras también tenemos que irnos – dijeron Ran y Akane al unísono – Adiós

-Ja ne! – dijeron todos y continuaron comiendo y hablando

Y terminó la hora del almuerzo, las horas de clase pasaron muy rápidas, todos querían saber contra quién jugarían esa tarde. Y llego la hora de las practicas, Inui los reunió a todos, corrieron 10 vueltas para calentar y dijo los primeros en jugar: Tezuka contra Akane en la pista A, Oishi-Eiji contra Tomoka-Sakuno en la pista B y Kaoru contra Ann en la C

**(A partir de aquí yo y el presentador haremos de locutores XD, ha resucitado que raro, no¿?, yo seré la de la letra en negrita y él el de la letra normal pero si tengo algún comentario continuará como ahora en negrita y entre paréntesis)**

Hola de nuevo, como estáis ¿? Me echasteis de menos¿? **Pues la verdad es que no ¬¬ **Pero serás mala TT_TT **Bueno dejemos a este tonto llorando y empecemos, vamos a ver el partido en Tezuka y Akane…**

-Que sea un partido justo – dijo Tezuka

-Lo mismo digo – dijo Akane

**Se nota el ambiento tenso, da miedo y todo** Si ahora empezará a sacar Tezuka **ya has parado de llorar¿? O.O ya era hora, bueno saca Tezuka…**

15-0 a favor de Tezuka

-"tiene un saque muy rápido, pero lo siento pero yo he devuelto saques mejores" – pensó Akane

15-15 … **30-15 Tezuka tiene ventaja aunque es un partido muy reñido y esto que es solo el primer juego! **30-30

-Es buena devuelve los saques de Tezuka, pero este partido lo perderá ella- dijo Momo

-Momo no subestimes a la capitana – dijo Denisse

-Eh¿? Porque¿? – preguntó Taka

-Porque ella aun tiene muchas técnicas que no habéis visto – dijo Aida

-Esto será interesante- dijo Syusuke

-Claro – dijeron Aida y Denisse

1 – 0 juego para Tezuka, ahora es el turno de Akane, que crees que sucederá ¿? **No lo sé pero este partido es muy interesante además no debemos subestimar a Akane ya que ella es la capitana del equipo femenino **si es verdad

0-15 a favor de Akane

-"qué ha sido este servicio¿?"-pensó Tezuka

-Este servicio ha sido muy impresionante – dijo Momo

-Este es el servicio de nuestra boucho – dijo Ran

-Tiene nombre¿? – preguntó Taka

-Si, le denominamos la Helada – dijo Mai

-Porque la Helada – preguntó Syusuke

-Porque este saque es muy difícil de devolver, ya que con el efecto que le da, la pelota resbala como en el hielo – dijo Denisse

-Era de esperarse de la dama de las nieves – dijo Inui

-Dama de las nieves¿? – preguntaron los chicos

-Si, así es como la llaman – dijo Aida

-Porque Dama de las nieves¿? – preguntó Horio

-Porque es muy linda pero odia a los chicos y siempre los mira fríamente, y entonces los chicos la denominaron la Dama de las nieves y a partir de allí todas sus técnicas tienen relación con el frío – dijo Ran

1 – 1 juego para Akane,** van empatados, estos está muy interesante** Si, quién ganará Tezuka o Akane¿? **Bueno dejamos este partido y vamos hacia la cancha B donde la Golden Pair juega contra Saku y Tomo **Esta ganando la Golden Pair por 4-3 juegos **si pero es un juego muy reñido al igual que el que se disputan en las otras canchas** Si, ya que en la cancha C gana Ann por 4-2** si pero ahora estamos en la cancha B, el servicio es de Sakuno **

0-15 a favor de la pareja Sakuno – Tomoka

-Ahora empieza el partido de verdad – dijo Syusuke

-Si, por lo que vi ayer en las practicas la pareja Tomoka y Sakuno es muy fuerte –dijo Mai

-Si tened en cuenta que Sakuno fue capitana el año pasado y Tomoka la subcapitana – dijeron Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo al unísono

-"Qué Ryûsaki fue capitana O.O" – pensó Ryoma

-Su saque es bueno pero no tiene comparación con el de Akane – dijo Misaki

-Si – dijo Satsuki

-Pero aun no ha utilizado su saque bueno – dijo Aya

-"su saque bueno¿? Cual será¿?" – se preguntaba Ryoma

30-30

-Saku-chan cuando harás tu saque-nya¿? – preguntó Eiji

-Ahora – dijo Sakuno seria

-"Sakuno va enserio"- pensaron los que sabían de su saque

30-40 – favor de la pareja Sakuno – Tomoka

-"ese saque…interesante" – pensó Denisse

-Es saque es muy parecido al Twist serve – dijo Ryoma

-Si, veo que te diste cuenta – dijo Inui

-Pero es diferente – dijo Aida – este saque no va hacia la cara del contrincante como el Twist serve, si no que se le da un efecto a la pelota para que ruede por el suelo pero en la misma dirección que el Twist, es el Drag serve.

-Como es que sabes lo que se tiene que hacer¿? – preguntaron Horio, Katsuo, Kachiro y Aya

-Ah ¿? Porque ese saque también lo sé hacer – dijo Aida

-Pero ese saque lo creó Sakuno-chan y por lo que tengo entendido tu no se lo habías visto nunca – dijo Aya

-No soy la única que lo sabe hacer, conozco a cinco personas más que saben hacerlo – dijo Aida

-Por mis datos este saque lo saben hacer la capitana Akane y tú Aida, pero quién más lo sabe hacer¿? – preguntó Inui

-Yo también lo sé hacer –dijo Denisse

-Y yo también –dijo Ran

-Eso son cuatro personas así que hay dos más – dijo Syusuke

-Si – dijo Aida

-Y quiénes son¿? – preguntó Momo

-Una es mi hermano y la otra un secreto ;) – dijo Aida

-"tengo que descubrir quien más lo sabe hacer, sino mis datos no serán completos" – pensó Inui

**4-4 saca Eiji…**15-0 a favor de la Golden Pair…15-15... 30-15…. 40-15….40 – 30…. Juego para la golden pair 5-4 este es el último juego** Si, ahora es el turno de Tomoka para sacar, ha hecho un saque veloz pero la golden pair lo ha devuelto y ha marcado punto 15-0 a favor de la golden pair, ** 15-15…30-15….30-30… 40-30 punto de partido para la golden pair, este punto es decisivo **jugo para la golden pair 6-4 ha ganado la golden pair, este ha sido el primer partido en terminar, **ahora vamos a la cancha C, Ann está sacando si gana este juego gana, ahora el marcador está a 5-3 a favor de Ann, Kaoru podrá hacer alguna cosa para ganar o ya tiene el partido perdido¿? **Eso lo veremos ahora…**

Saca Ann con un saque muy rápido y preciso, la víbora lo devuelve con su bomerang sanke pero Ann llega a devolverlo y hace una dejada, punto para Ann 15-0 **Ann vuelve a sacar y esta vez hace un ace, Kaoru no lo ha podido devolver 30-0 **… vuelve a sacar pero esta vez Kaoru lo devuelve y marca un punto 30-15..** Ann saca y marca punto 40-15 si Kaoru no hace nada perderá el partido! **Ann saca Kaoru intenta devolver el saque con su Snake pero se resbala y golpea la pelota pero por mala suerte esta pelota es perfecta para Ann ya que es un globo, Ann salta y ahí tenemos el Dunk Smash de Ann **Punto y partido para Ann 6-3 **

**Volvemos a la cancha A donde los capitanes se pelean en el tie break ya llevan van 15-14 un descuido por parte de uno de los dos y el otro gana quién será ¿? **Akane saca con su saque la Helada pero Tezuka lo devuelve, empieza un peloteo largo, ninguno de los dos cede, **Tezuka se está preparando para una dejada, pero Akane ha llegado a tiempo y ha evitado que hiciera el punto, pero, o no! Tezuka ha marcado un punto aprovechando que Akane estaba en la red y no llegaba al fondo de la pista! **Punto y partido para Tezuka 7-6. **Que partidos más reñidos! Quiénes serán los siguientes en jugar ¿? **

-Habéis jugado muy bien todos –dijo Inui – Tezuka debes mejorar tu resistencia de tu brazo izquierdo, Akane debes mejorar la velocidad de tu saque, Oishi y Eiji tenéis que mejorar tu resistencia, Sakuno debes mejorar tu fuerza y Tomoka tienes que mejorar tu concentración, la resistencia y debes controlar tu fuerza, entendido ¿?

-Hai – dijeron

-Los siguientes en jugar son: en la cancha A Inui contra Denisse, en la cancha B Momo-Taka contra Mai-Rina, y en la cancha C Horio contra Misaki

**Hola! Ya vuelven a empezar los partidos! Que emoción . **Vamos a la cancha A con el partido de Denisse e Inui **El saque es de Denisse, hace el mismo saque que Sakuno! **

-"Deni-chan sabe hacer mi saque¿?" – se preguntó Sakuno

-Saku-chan ese es tu saque! – dijo Tomo

-Un saque debe ser único para ser de una persona, si hay alguien que hace tiempo que lo hace ya no es tuyo por mucho que nadie te lo haya enseñado –dijo Aida

-Es verdad – dijo Syusuke

15-0 a favor de Denisse…15-15 ….30-15…30-30…40-30….40-40…40a-40….juego para Denisse, ahora es el turno de sacar a Inui, **Inui utiliza su Waterfall y Denisse no consigue devolverlo 0-15 a favor de Inui, utiliza otra vez su Waterfall pero estaba vez Denisse lo devuelve y marca punto…**30-15….30-30…40-30…40-40….40-40a ….juego para Denisse 2 juegos a 0

-Deni-chan es increíble-nya – dijo Eiji

-Sí pero no está jugando enserio – dijo Aida

-Qué no está jugando enserio ¿? –preguntaron Eiji, Saku, Tomo, Kachiro…

-No, solo está probando a Inui, pero él también la está probando – dijo Aida

-Quién empezará a atacar¿? Es todo un misterio – dijo Fuiji

2-1 juego para Inui, **Servicio para Inui, **15-0 a favor a Inui, 15-15…15-30 favor a Denisse,..15-40…Denisse devuelve el saque pero Inui sabe donde iba a devolver la pelota **Empieza el juego de datos de Inui, ninguno de los dos quiere ceder esta pelota **

-55% de probabilidades que vaya a la derecha –dijo Inui

-"está diciendo mis datos ¿? O.o lo siento Inui pero estos datos no son los verdaderos " –pensó Denisse

-60% de probabilidades que vaya a la izquierda – dijo Inui

**30-40….40-40 …40a – 40…juego para Inui, **2-2 es un empate este juego está muy reñido, vamos a ver qué sucede en la cancha B, la pareja Momoshiro – Takashi pierde 2-4 ante la pareja Mai – Rina, **Mai es una chica muy tímida pero cuando entra en la pista se transforma en una chica segura de sí misma y muy calculadora, en cambio Rina tiene un juego parecido al de Ann**. Mai saca con un servicio justo en la esquina del cuadro de saque y hace un ace 15 -0 a favor de la pareja Mai-Rina , vuelve a sacar pero esta vez con más rapidez y hace otro ace 30-0… saca otra vez pero Momo lo consigue devolver con un Jack Knife y marca un punto 30-15… Mai vuelve a sacar y Taka consigue devolverlo con su Hadokyu pero Rina intenta devolverlo, pero la fuerza de su contrincante rompe su raqueta, **Rina busca una raqueta de recambio y Mai vuelve a sacar y hace otro ace 40-30, no quieren dejarse pasar ni un punto más**…jugo para la pareja Mai-Rina 5-2, un juego más y ganaran, es el turno de sacar de Momo, hace un saque muy potente pero es devuelto por un tiro muy preciso de Mai que marca un punto 15-0 favor de Mai y Rina, Momo vuelve a sacar pero esta vez utiliza un saque con la potencia del Dunk Smash y hace un ace, 15-15,** Momo vuelve a sacar Mai devuelve el servicio pero Taka hace servir su Hadokyu y marca punto 15-30, las chicas no pueden dejar pasar ni un punto más si quieren ganar el partido**, Momo saca, Rina lo devuelve, Taka la envía al otro lado de la pista y Mai le da el toque final marcando punto 30-30, Momo vuelve a sacar, pero esta vez es devuelto por Mai que marca punto 40-30, Momo saca y Rina lo devuelve y empieza un largo peloteo hasta que Taka se desconcentra y Mai aprovecha para marcar el último punto. **Juego y partido para la pareja Mai-Rina 6-2**

Aprovechamos para ver cómo va el partido en la cancha C, **un momento! El partido ya ha terminado ¿?** El resultado ha sido 6-0 a favor de Misaki **Era bastante obvio este resultado **sí, bueno pues vamos otra vez en la cancha A para ver quién está ganando en el partido Inui contra Denisse 4-5 a favor de Denisse! **Denisse solo tiene que conservar su saque y ganará **Denisse saca, Inui la devuelve y empieza un largo peloteo

-75% que sea un golpe cruzado – dijo Inui golpeando la pelota

-"Inui ahora verás un poquito de mi juego"- pensó Denisse devolviendo la pelota

-60% de que vaya a la derecha – dijo Inui golpeando a la pelota – "hay un 10% de que si le devuelvo un globo me la devuelva"

-"Un globo¿? O.o" – pensó Denisse corriendo hacia atrás para coger un buen salto y devolver el globo haciendo una voltereta al aire y devolviendo la pelota

-15 – 0

-"Qué ha sido eso¿?" – se preguntó Inui

-El golpe del ángel – murmuró Aida

-El golpe del ángel¿? – preguntaron los que no jugaban

-Si, este es el smash de Denisse – dijo Ran

-Este golpe es un smash que si no sabes su funcionamiento no lo puedes devolver por mucho que lo intentes – dijo Aida

-Pero porque de el ángel¿? "aunque el nombre le va perfecto para ella-nya :$"- preguntó Eiji

-No lo sabéis¿? A Denisse se la conoce con el nombre de el ángel – dijo a Akane seriamente

-He oído sobre el ángel pero no sabía que se trataba de Denisse – dijo Oishi

-Si yo también he oído cositas – dijo Fuji con su típica sonrisa – "pero mi información es que el ángel siempre está con la diosa, interesante"

-Eso quiere decir que Inui perderá ¿? – preguntó Momo

-Eso no se puede decir hasta verlo – dijo Tezuka dando el tema por zanjado

30-0 a favor de Denisse

-"No puedo volver a tirar un globo, intentaré con un golpe cruzado y hay un 5% de que lo devuelva" – pensó Inui y así lo hizo

-"ahora un golpe cruzado O.o eres interesante Inui pero los cruzados es mejor no utilizarlos conmigo"- pensó Denisse

40-0

-Y que ha sido eso de ahora ¿? – preguntó Taka

-Es muy parecido al Higuma Otoshi – dijo Syusuke

-Pero el Higuma Otoshi solo sirve contra un smash – dijo Sakuno

-No es que este es un contraataque solo para cruzados – dijo Aida – se llama Tenshi no aki **(caída del ángel)**

-Es impresionante –nya – dijo Eiji con destellos en los ojos

-Si – estuvieron de acuerdo todos los que no conocían esa faceta de Denisse

-"mierda me tiene acorralado"- pensó Inui

-Lo siento Inui, pero este partido es mío – dijo Denisse marcando el punto de su victoria

Juego y partido para Denisse 6-4

-Bien jugado Deni-chan – dijo Aida abrazándola y dándole una botella de agua y una toalla

-Gracias :D – dijo Denisse

-Tezuka puedes ser tu quién diga los siguientes¿?- pregunto Inui a Tezuka

-Claro pero a dónde vas¿? – preguntó el capitán

-A beber un poco – dijo Inui con una sonrisa misteriosa

-Ok "si claro a beber un poco eso no se lo cree ni el más tonto" – dijo Tezuka

-Inui te acompaño! – gritó Horio a lo lejos

-"puede que los más tontos si se lo crean -.-U" – pensó Tezuka- Los siguientes en jugar serán: Syusuke contra Ran en la cancha A, Aida contra Ryoma en la cancha B y Kachiro contra Aya en la cancha C. No olvidéis que no debéis bajar la guardia

-Hai

**Que empiecen los partidos entonces! :D **Ay no se qué hacer! **Qué sucede ¿? **No sé cuál de los partidos ver primero** qué te parece si nos dividimos ¿? **Ok, pero con una condición **Cuál ¿?** Debemos comunicarnos con un walkitalki **(no se si se escribe sí XD) ok tu a la cancha A y yo a la B **y quién va en la C¿? O.O **m**m**m n**a**d**i**e** X**D **

En la cancha A, Ran ha empezado con el servicio, pero Syusuke lo ha devuelto, y así ha empezado un peloteo, pero finalmente Syusuke marca punto, 0-15, Ran vuelve a sacar y esta vez hace un ace, 15-15 …30-15….30-30…30-40…40-40…40a-40… juego para Ran 1-0, es el turno de sacar de Suyusuke usa su Kieru Serve **(es el saque invisible que utilizó contra Jirou) **Ran no consigue devolverlo 0-15,…utiliza una y otra vez este saque y Ran pierde el juego 1-1

-Fsssh – dijo Kaoru

-Quieres decir algo mamushi¿? – preguntó Momo

-Fsssh si baka traga hamburguesas – dijo Kaoru con una vena en la sien

-Di lo que tengas que decir pero a mí no me insultas baka – dijo Momo con la misma vena que kaoru

-Fssh Fuji no está jugando serio, y si quiero te insulto tonto – dijo Kaoru

-Ahora verás mamushi de…- empezó a decir Momo

-Takeshi, Kaoru – dijo Ann con una sonrisa **(pero de aquellas que sabes que detrás de esa sonrisa sabes que no hay nada bueno)**

-Si¿? – preguntaron Momo y Kaoru con escalofríos

-Estamos en medio de un partido, así que no hagáis ruido – finalizo Ann con su "sonrisa" – "este Takeshi siempre tiene que estar peleándose ù.ú"

-Hai – contestaron con mucho miedo – "si nos volvemos a pelear seguro que no vivimos"

Servicio para Ran, Ran utiliza el Drag Serve, pero Syusuke lo devuelve y continúan así hasta que…Fuji marca punto 0-15 gracias a su Tsubame Gaeshi

-Veo que os gusta mucho probar a vuestro contrincante antes de atacar – dijo Syusuke

-Puede – dijo Ran

-Ya pero es que yo también soy de ese tipo de persona – dijo Syusuke –"cuando quiero"

-Ya lo veo, así no llegaremos a ningún sitio, que te parece si empezamos a jugar un poquito en serio¿? – dijo Ran

-Como quieras y cuando quieras – dijo Fuji

-Ok, aquí va – dijo Ran haciendo su saque especial

WOW que ha sido ese saque¿? Seguramente el saque especial de Ran jeje porque será que todas las chicas tienen técnicas especiales¿? O.o puede que al igual que los chicos ellas también han desarrollado sus técnicas, bueno punto para Ran 15-15

-Ran está calentando el ambiente, juju – dijo Denisse

-Es verdad, aunque es extraño – dijo Akane

-Si… Ran siempre se pone al nivel de su contrincante – dijo Rina

-Pero Syusuke es del mismo tipo de persona – dijo Mai

-Y como lo sabes¿?- dijo Misaki

-Lo he oído antes – dijo Mai

-Pero Ran no debe confiarse demasiado – dijo Sakuno

-Porque¿? – preguntaron Misaki y Rina

-Porque Syusuke es un prodigio – dijo Tomoka

-Ya pero por muy prodigio que sea no sabremos nada si no miramos el partido- dijo Mai

-Si aunque Syusuke parece que también empecerá su ataque – dijo Ann

-Y como lo sabes¿? – preguntó Misaki

-Fíjate en Fujiko-nya – dijo Eiji

-Eh¿?

-Mírale los ojos – dijo Momo

-Los tiene abiertos ¡!¿? – dijeron Mai, Misaki, Rina y Denisse a unísono

-Syusuke abre los ojos cuando se pone serio- dijo Oishi

-Fsshhh esa chica no lo tendrá fácil – dijo Kaoru

-Si pero ella es la subcapitana así que no la subestimes – dijo Akane

-Pero una pregunta – dijo Taka muy tímido – que ha sido ese saque¿?

-Si eso, eso que has sido ese saque¿?- preguntaron Momo y Eiji a la vez

-A eso, es uno de los saques que más le gustan a Ran, pero solo lo utiliza cuando empieza a ir enserio – dijo Denisse

-O sea que está jugando en serio – dijo Tezuka

-Se puede decir así – dijo Akane

Juego para Ran 2-1, tanto hablar y se han perdido la mitad del juego -.- Como va por ahí agente 001¿?

**Agente 002 me encuentro en la cancha B donde el partido está muy interesante, a Inui le gustaría ver esto **

-Ya estoy aquí – dijo Inui apareciendo por detrás del locutor

**Kyaa un loco! Ay perdona si eres tu Inui jeje, el marcador está 1-1 y es el turno de Ryoma para sacar, usa su Twist serve pero no funciona contra Aida y lo devuelve, Ryoma aprovecha y usa su Drive B, pero Aida lo devuelve¿? O.o cómo es posible si es la primera vez que lo ve¿?**

-"cómo es posible que devuelva todos mis golpes tan fácilmente¿? Ù.ú"- pensó Ryoma

-"Ryoma-kun animo"-pensó Sakuno

-Como es que Aida-chan puede devolver todos los golpes de el O'chibi –nya¿? – preguntó Eiji

-Pues…como lo diría mmm… porque es imposible que A-chan pierda un partido – dijo Denisse

-Imposible¿? O.O – preguntaron todos los chicos y Sakuno, Tomoka y Ann

-Si – dijo Denisse

-Porque¿? – preguntó Momo

-Solo mira a Ryoma – dijo Denisse

-Está sudando mucho – dijo Oishi

-Y ahora mirado a Aida – dijo Akane

-No tiene ni una gota de sudor! – exclamó Sakuno

-Pero Ryoma-sama y le ha ganado un juego así que no tenemos porque preocuparnos, verdad¿? – dijo Tomoka

-El juego que ha ganado ha sido porque Aida a querido perderlo no pas porque él lo haya ganado – dijo Mai

-Echizen ya se ha dado cuenta de eso – dijo Tezuka

-Es verdad, tiene él PORQUE dibujado en la cara –dijo Momo

-Si pero el O'chibi aun tiene ases en la manga – dijo Eiji

-"ya pero Aida también"- pensaron Akane, Denisse, Mai, Rina y Misaki

**Juego para Aida 2-1**

-"tendré que usar eso" – pensó Ryoma – Mada mada dane ¬¬

-"bien un día de hamburguesas para mí juju"- pensó Momo

-Momo porque pones cara de hoy voy a comer gratis¿? – preguntó Ann

-Porque Momo y el O'chibi…-empezó a decir Eiji pero Momo le tapó la boca

-Porque Takeshi y Ryoma, que ¿? – preguntó Ann

-Nada Ann no te preocupes :D – dijo Momo

-Ok "aunque no sé si creérmelo ¬¬"-dijo Ann

-"está usando el Muga no Kyōchi jiji no te servirá de mucho pero dejaré que se divierta un poco"- pensó Aida

**Punto para Ryoma 15-0**

-"je no es tan fuerte como pensaba"-pensó Ryoma relajándose un poco

-No deberías bajar la guardia Chibisuke –dijo Aida marcando punto – "mierda se me escapó lo de Chibisuke tsk"

-"Chibisuke"O.o – pensaron todos

-Ahora que lo pienso había un persona que le llamaba Chibisuke al O'chibi-nya – dijo Eiji

-Si pero quién¿? –se preguntó Momo

-Ya me acuerdo – dijo Oishi

-Quién es¿? –dijeron todos

-Os acordáis cuando fuimos de crucero¿?- dijo Oishi

-Si

-No era su hermano el que lo llamaba así¿?- dijo Oishi

-Es verdad-nya! – dijo Eiji

-Ryoma tiene un hermano!¿?- dijeron sorprendidas Ann, Sakuno y Tomoka

-Y como és¿? Es mayor¿? Más pequeño?¿ alto¿? Bajito¿? Feo¿? Feo seguro que no..es lindo¿?sexy¿?...-preguntó Tomoka

-Tomo-chan no ves que los mareas¿?- dijo Sakuno señalando a los chicos que tenían espirales en los ojos

-Ups, gomen – dijo Tomo

-Su hermano se llama Ryoga, y es mayor que él fsshh –dijo Kaoru

-Yo lo quiero conocer . - dijo Tomoka pero al ver que Kaoru le lanzaba un mirada fría – solo para ver como es, no por nada más, ya que yo ya tengo a mi Kaoru :D

-Pero la pregunta aquí es, como es que Aida sabe eso¿? O solo ha sido una causalidad de la vida – dijo Momo

-Hay un 90% de probabilidades de que Denisse sepa algo – dijo Inui y todos la miraron

-Puede que lo sepa, pero eso son cosas de A-chan así que yo no diré nada – dijo Denisse

-Eso es verdad, se lo preguntaremos luego-nya – dijo Eiji

-Pero eso no son cosas que nos incumben –dijo Oishi

-Ya, pero seguro que quieres saberlo –dijo Momo

-Mejor callad y mirad el partido – dijo Tezuka

**Juego para Ryoma 2-2, ah estoy viendo que el partido de la cancha C ya ha terminado Aya ha ganado por 6-3, así que ahora es el turno de Katsuo contra Satsuki. Volviendo al partido, es el turno de sacar de Aida**

-Juega enserio – dijo Ryoma

-Oblígame – dijo Aida

-Tsk –dijo Ryoma

-Veo que no puedes, pero ahora es mi turno de sacar – dijo Aida – que tipo de saque prefieres, los de tipo 1 que son fáciles de devolver, los del tipo 2 poco difíciles de devolver, los del tipo 3 difíciles de devolver, los del tipo 4 muy difíciles de devolver o los de tipo 5 imposibles de devolver, cual prefieres¿?

-Los de tipo 5 –dijo Ryoma

-Ok- dijo Aida haciendo un saque de los de tipo 5

**La pelota al tocar al suelo ha ido al otro lado de la pista en milésimas de segundo! O.O 15-0**

-Qué ha sido ese saque¿? O.o – preguntaron todos

-Es saque ha sido uno de los de tipo 5 que tiene Aida – dijo Denisse

-Es un saque imposible de devolver – dijo Akane

-Pero no puede ser imposible de devolver – dijo Sakuno

-Te equivocas es imposible de devolver –dijo Denisse

-Aida puede hacer más de 100 variaciones de ese saque con un mínimo gesto que pasa desapercibido –dijo Akane

-Al no ver dónde irá no puedes prepárate para devolverlo –dijo Mai

-Te ha gustado el saque ¿? –pregunto Aida a Ryoma

-Hmn "lo devolveré"- pensó Ryoma

-Lo vuelvo a hacer – dijo Aida sacando otra vez

**Ryoma se coloca para recibir el saque donde ha ido antes, lo podrá devolver¿? No, el saque de Aida ha dado un pequeño bote después de tocar el suelo y Ryoma no ha llegado a tiempo 30-0**

-"porque no puedo devolverlo¿? Probaré usando el Muga no Kyôchi" – pensó Ryoma

-"Ryoma imposible quiere decir imposible ni con el Muga no Kyôchi podrías devolverlo" –pensó Aida sacando otra vez y anotando otro punto

**40-0…juego para Aida 3-2, qué hará Ryoma¿? No lo sé pero voy a comunicarme con el agente 002 Como va todo por ahí¿? **Agente 001 el partido está muy igualado, Syusuke gana por 5-4 tiene todas las de ganar, solo tiene que conservar su servicio y el partido será suyo, Syusuke utiliza su Kieru Serve pero Ran consigue devolverlo, aunque Syusuke también lo devuelve un con un globo, Ran ha caído en la trampa y lo ha devuelto con un smash y Syusuke ha utilizado su Higuma no Otoshi para marcar punto, 15-0, …15-15…Ran no quiere dejarse vencer…30-15…40-15..40-30…juego y partido para Syusuke 6-4, Veo que el partido de la cancha C ha terminado! Satsuki ha ganado por 6-1!

-Muy buen jugado Ran-chan – dijo Denisse dándole una botella de agua

-Gracias, aunque hubiera preferido ganar- dijo ella – pero Fuji me ha superado, debo entrenar mucho más

-Tranquila, ya entrenaras mucho más –dijo Akane con una sonrisa misteriosa

-"que miedo u_u" -pensó Ran

-Cómo va el partido de Ryoma y Aida¿?- preguntó Syusuke

-Mm de momento Ryoma va perdiendo 5-2 y ya ha utilizado casi todos sus recursos – dijo Momo

**0-15 a favor de Aida**

-Pero aún no ha utilizado el Teni Muhou no Kiwami –nya – dijo Eiji

-Es verdad si lo utiliza seguro que gana al igual que pasó con el partido contra Yukimura – dijo Taka

-Hay un 1% de posibilidades de que Ryoma gane el partido –dijo Inui

-Ni utilizando el Teni Muhou no Kiwami podría ganar¿? – preguntó Sakuno

-No, eso no lo sé, pero en estos momentos Ryoma debe estar muy enojado y no creo que lo pueda utilizar – dijo Inui

-Fssshh debe aprender a controlarse – dijo Kaoru

**0-30 a favor de Aida**

-"porque no puedo utilizar el Teni Muhou no Kiwami¿?" – se preguntó Ryoma

-Seguramente sabes utilizar el Teni Muhou no Kiwami siendo el hijo del Samurai no debería ser tan difícil para ti, aunque por lo que veo no lo puedes controlar del todo –dijo Aida

-Conoces a mi padre¿? –preguntó Ryoma extrañado

-Puede –dijo Aida

-Y antes me llamaste Chibisuke, no me digas que conoces a Ryoga¿?¬¬ - preguntó Ryoma

-Puede, pero ahora estamos en medio de un partido así que si quieres saber más cosas me preguntas luego –dijo Aida

-Hmn

**0-40 a favor de Aida**

-No estás agotada¿? – preguntó Ryoma

-No, pero en cambio tu si lo debes estar – dijo Aida

-Sabes… estoy enojado – dijo Ryoma

-Pues yo la verdad es que no – dijo Aida

-Me enoja tu forma de hablar, que sepas demasiado, puede que más que enojarme me irrite- dijo Ryoma

-Puede, pero que raro verte hablar tanto – dijo Aida

-Solo hablo cuando es necesario – dijo Ryoma

-Si, también puede ser así – dijo Aida marcando el último punto del partido.

**Punto y partido para Aida 6-2, han sido unos partidos muy reñidos, además hemos descubierto muchas cosas! **Si, nosotros nos despedimos!** Hasta los próximos partidos! Ja ne! :D **

**(A partir de aquí vuelven los narradores normales!)**

-Bien jugado A-chan! – dijo Denisse dándole una toalla y agua

-Gracias, aunque puede que haya dicho demasiado – dijo ella en un susurro

-Pude pero son cosas privadas que no tienes porque contar ahora – dijo Denisse

-Ya lo sé, solo se lo contaré a él si quiere saberlo pero a nadie más – dijo Aida

-Ok, continuaré manteniendo tus secretos :D – dijo Denisse

-Thank you – dijo Aida

-Aida-chan! No esperábamos menos de la diosa – dijo Ran abalanzándose sobre Aida

-Ran-chan, te dije que no soy ninguna diosa, además no me gusta que me llaméis así – dijo Aida un poco enojada

-Ya lo sé, pero se me escapó, gomen – dijo Ran

-No pasa nada – dijo Aida

-Atobe – dijo Ryoma

-Dime solo Aida "no me gusta mi apellido" – dijo Aida

-La próxima vez te ganaré – dijo Ryoma con una mirada desafiante

-Eso ya lo veremos – dijo ella

-Hump

-Así Aida es la diosa de que tanto he oído hablar- dijo Syusuke

-No soy ninguna diosa solo soy una chica normal y corriente – dijo Aida un poco enojada

-Ya, ya pero sabes que en el fondo te gusta este nombre –dijo Deni-chan

-Que no! ¬3¬ - dijo Aida haciendo un puchero

-Bueno, bueno reuníos todos! – dijo Inui – "aunque hoy he sacado muy buenos datos juju"

-Que sucede Inui¿? – preguntaron todos

-Bueno todos los que ganaron sus partidos que den un paso adelante – dijo Inui, y los que ganaron dieron un paso adelante **(Tezuka, Oishi y Eiji, Ann, Denisse, Mai y Rina, Misaki, Syusuke, Aida, Aya y Satsuki)** – muy bien, ahora tenéis que escoger uno de estos 12 jugos – dijo Inui mostrando una tabla con los 12 jugos diferentes.

-"de dónde sacó los jugos¿? O.o"- se preguntaron todos

-Y el jugo que escojáis será para los que han perdido ante vosotros venid uno a uno.

-Ok – dijeron los que ganaron y escogieron un jugo

Tezuka escogió un jugo color azul claro para Akane, pero la pobre murió al instante.

-Inui de que está hecho eso¿? – preguntó Tezuka

-Está hecho con diferentes tipos de pescado y una que otra substancia – dijo él con una sonrisa misteriosa

-"debo recordarme no dejar ir a Inui a "beber agua" sin ningún persona sensata a su lado" –pensó Tezuka

Los que habían perdido tragaron fuerte, ahora era el turno de escoger de Oishi y Eiji, Oishi escogió un jugo transparente como el agua para Tomoka y Eiji un jugo verde claro para Sakuno. Se lo bebieron pero murieron de camino al baño.

-Inui, las has matado TT – dijo Eiji con miedo y lagrimas en los ojos – "aunque suerte que no me ha tocado tomármelo a mí-nya uff"

-Inui deberías poner ingredientes comestibles –dijo Oishi

-Y son comestibles –dijo Inui –"solo que los dos tienen extractos de diferentes insectos exóticos juju"

Los que habían perdido volvieron a tragar fuerte. Ahora era el turno de Ann para escoger el de Kaoru, escogió uno de colores amarillos cono toques morados ya que le pareció lindo. Aunque Kaoru intentó sobreponerse al asqueo, no pudo y cayó al lado de su novia y Sakuno.

-"estas cosas deberían estar prohibidas" –pensaron los que aún estaban vivos excepto Inui y Syusuke que disfrutaban de esto

Ahora era el turno de Denisse, y escogió el más feo para Inui, un jugo de color negro, con unos pigmentos rojos y verdes que cambiaban de color con la luz. Pero…

-Yo me lo tomaré el último porque hay un 100% de probabilidades de que una vez lo haya bebido vosotros os escaqueáis –dijo Inui señalando a los que también habían perdido

Pues el jugo de Inui queda guardado para él. Mai y Rina, escogen dos jugos uno rojo y el orto azul oscuro para Takashi y Momo, los dos también mueren allí mismos. Misaki escoge uno de color marrón para Horio y también muere allí mismo. Syusuke como le gusta ver sufrir a la gente, escoge uno de diferentes colores para Ran, la pobre cae muerta al lado de Akane. Aida escoge uno plateado para Ryoma, este intenta llegar a un sitio cómodo como mínimo pero también cae en su camino al lado de Sakuno, Kaoru… Aya escoge uno de color rosa para Kachiro ya que le pareció muy lindo, pero este también muere. Katsuo sufre las mismas consecuencias gracias a un jugo de color granate, y Inui también cae muerto.

-pobrecitos han muerto –nya –dijo Eiji

-aunque Inui se lo merece –dijo Denisse

-si –dijeron los que aún estaban vivos

-pues yo lo he disfrutado mucho –dijo Syusuke con una sonrisa en su rostro

-"si, eso ya lo sabemos" – pensaron los demás

-No sería mejor llevarlos en una banca¿? –preguntó Oishi un poco preocupado

-Si – dijeron y los llevaron a las bancas que habían en las pistas

Faltaban veinte minutos para que terminaran las terminaran **(las practicas de la tarde empiezan a las cuatro y terminan a las seis, y como ya dije las de las chicas terminan 15 minutos antes, pero al entrenar todos juntos terminan a las 6 :D)** y Sumire se acercó para ver los resultados de los partidos, pero se encontró con un panorama que asusta, la mitad de su equipo estaban muertos! Y los otros estaban limpiando a duras penas las manchas de jugo de las pistas que no se iban ni con lejía.

-PERO QUÉ HA SUCEDIDO AQUÍ¿? – preguntó Sumire

-Los que han perdido han tenido que beber de los jugos de Inui –dijo Oishi

-Ugh, bueno terminad de limpiar todo esto y intentad que se levanten – dijo Sumire – Ann, le podrás decir a Sakuno que no me espere, es que hoy tengo una reunión, dile que llegaré tarde a casa y que no me espere para cenar, lo harás ¿?

-Sí, claro :D –dijo Ann

-Gracias –dijo Sumire y se fue.

-Habéis oído eso –nya¿? –dijo Eiji

-Si

-No os parece una buena oportunidad para la parejita –nya¿? –dijo Eiji

-Si, es interesante, siempre se puede obligar a que Ryoma la acompañe –dijo Syusuke

-No, no podemos hacer algo así –dijo Oishi

-Claro que si, además no les hará ningún daño –dijeron Denisse y Aida

-Puede ser –dijo Oishi siendo convencido

-Ok, pues esos dos irán juntitos a casa-nya –dijo Eiji

-OK- dijeron todos

-"yo me lavo las manos" –pensó Tezuka – primero terminad de limpiar

-Hai!

Terminaron de limpiar lo más rápido posible, y empezaron a despertar a los muertos, les costó pero consiguieron levantarlos a todos, buen todo excepto Ryoma que no despertaba. Akane y Ran, se fueron a sus casas, Rina, Misaki y Satsuki se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos de medio tiempo, Aya también se fue a su casa y Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo también.

-El o'chibi no despierta –dijo Eiji

-U_U bueno ya despertará en algún momento – dijo Momo – " me voy a quedar sin hamburguesas hoy pero de mañana no pasa"

-Nosotras nos vamos que tenemos un trabajo que entregar –dijeron Mai, Deni y Aida a unísono – Hasta mañana! – y se fueron

-Momo eso quiere decir que tu también tienes que hacer un trabajo, no¿? –dijo Ann

-Sí, pero es para el viernes, y además es en grupo así que mañana no podré acompañarte a casa, gomen! –dijo Momo

-No te preocupes, pero hoy si me acompañas, no¿?- preguntó Ann un poquito triste

-Claro – dijo él

-A! por cierto Saku-chan tu abuela me ha dicho que vuelvas sola y que cenes sin ella ya que estará en una reunión, bueno nosotros nos vamos, Bye! –dijo Ann y también se fueron

-Bueno ya es hora que nos vamos nosotros también – dijo Fuji

-Sí, pero Ryoma-sama aún está allí al suelo –dijo Tomoka

-No te preocupes por eso-nya –dijo Eiji con una sonrisa misteriosa en la cara – Saku-chan…quédate tu con el O'chibi, si, si¿? Ok thank you, nosotros nos vamos bye – Dijo Eiji súper rápido y todos se fueron en menos de 10 segundos y dejaron a Sakuno allí sola con Ryoma.

Mientras Momo acompañaba a Ann, pero ella tenía unas dudas en la cabeza.

-Takeshi, puedo preguntare una cosa¿?- preguntó Ann

-Claro –dijo él

-Pues es que tengo mis dudas, sobre la relación que tenéis con las chicas – dijo Ann

-Dudas de mí¿?O.O –preguntó Momo

-No, no, es solo que es extraño…si os conocéis desde el año pasado porque sabéis tan poco de su tenis¿?

-Pues porque el equipo de tenis femenino hace un entrenamiento privado –dijo Momo

-Qué quieres decir con privado¿?

-Pues que durante el primer mes de escuela, cualquiera puede ir allí y ver las practicas, por si quiere apuntarse al club, o irse de allí, pero pasado el mes nadie puede ver los entrenamientos y se tiene como prohibido contar qué tipo de entrenamiento hacen, por eso no conocíamos nada sobre su estilo de jugo

-A, ahora lo entiendo, pero entonces de qué os conocisteis¿?

-Claro aún no lo sabes, los dos clubes solo se juntan para participar en los festivales escolares, y fue allí donde nos hicimos amigos de ellas, pero cualquier cosa de tenis evadían el tema, pero seguramente ahora cambiarán las cosas al tener que entrenar juntos algunos días

-Ahora tiene sentido todo "quiero saber qué tipo de entrenamiento hacemos después de este mes jeje" gracias Takeshi – dijo Ann dándole un beso

Volviendo a Seigaku, donde Sakuno intentaba con todas sus fuerzas despertar a Ryoma

-"y ahora qué hago yo¿?" – pensó Sakuno – Ryoma-kun, Ryoma-kun – dijo ella moviéndolo un poco, pero este no despertaba – Ryoma-kun, Echizen¿? O'chibi¿? Chibisuke¿? Ryoma-kun¿? –lo llamó Sakuno pero el chico aún dormía – Ryoma¿?

-Hmn¿? Que quieres¿? –dijo él empezando a despertar

-Ya terminaron las practicas – dijo Sakuno sonrojada

-Pues vamos a casa – dijo él

-Eh¿? –dijo ella

-No quieres ir a casa¿?O.o – preguntó él extrañado

-No, no es eso – dijo ella

-Pues vamos –dijo él levantándose del suelo y cogiendo sus cosas

-A, ok, gracias – dijo ella siguiéndole y se fueron de Seigaku

**POV Sakuno**

Está Ryoma-kun enojado conmigo¿? Porque no me dice nada¿? Aunque él nunca dice nada, pero lleva todo el rato con el ceño fruncido que le sucederá¿?

-Ryoma-kun que te sucede¿? –pregunte

-Eh¿? Nada, solo estoy pensando –dijo él

-De verdad¿?

-Si

-Pues no lo parece, normalmente no dices nada, pero hoy aun dices menos, de verdad no te sucede nada¿?

-Bueno no es un problema solo que…

-Tiene que haber con que hayas perdido el partido

-Eh¿?

-Yo creo que jugaste muy bien, solo que Aida-chan es muy buena, pero…

-No, no tiene que haber con que haya perdido "aunque si estoy enojado por eso"

-Entonces¿?

-Sabes, ella me ha llamado Chibisuke, que eso solo lo hace Ryoga y también sabe que soy hijo de ese viejo verde, es solo que me preguntaba porque lo sabe, nada más

-"es la primera vez que veo a Ryoma-kun hablando tanto O.o" porque no se lo preguntas¿?

-No se lo pensaré

-Ok, ha ya hemos llegado, gracias Ryoma-kun

-De nada

-Ryoma-kun…quieres que mañana vuelva hacerte el almuerzo¿?

-Eh¿? Porque¿?

-Porque me has acompañado a casa, y además le debes una tarde de hamburguesas a Momo y no creo que te sobre dinero para comprar nada

-U_u es verdad, gracias

-De nada, me gusta cocinar, aunque si continuamos así…me parece que tendré que hacerte el almuerzo todos los días

-Ok, pues vale, esperaré el almuerzo

-De verdad¿? O.o

-Sí, pero yo no estoy haciendo nada a cambio que quieres que haga¿?

-Umm no hace falta, pero si me pudieras acompañar a casa como hoy…no lo digo por nada en especial, solo que ya sabes como es mi abuela y no es que me guste mucho volver sola

-Ok, pues yo te acompañaré

-De verdad¿? Gracias Ryoma-kun! Hasta mañana

-Bye – dijo él yéndose

Aún no me lo creo! Ryoma-kun me acompañará a casa todos los días O.O, ., bueno voy a dentro que tengo que hacer la cena, pero Ryoma-kun, es tan... diferente¿? O.o si ha cambiado un poco, pero aun así me gusta

**Fin POV Sakuno**

**Fin del capi 5! **

Os ha gustado el capi¿? Espero que sí!

Bueno primero debo disculparme por la tardanza, es que cuando era la semana que tenía que actualizar el fic, me puse enferma tenía muchísima fiebre, dolor de cabeza y también de oreja, es que tuve un otitis ToT y no pude subirlo y como disculpa quería hacer un capi más largo así que en cuando me recuperé me puse a escribir como loca y ya llevaba 9 páginas, cuando mi querido ordenador cogió un virus ¬¬ pensé que no se arreglaría y que perdería todos mis documentos, pero por suerte me lo pudieron arreglar y recuperar todos mis documentos y este martes ya estaba todo en su sitio, así que continué con el fic y hoy por fin lo he terminado! NUNCA había hecho un capi tan largo! Y digo nunca, porque es verdad! Así que espero que me podéis perdonar! :D

**Muchas gracias a:**

Stellar BS

Nyssita

**Por siempre dejar vuestro review y darme todo el apoyo por seguir con el fic, sin vosotras no creo que lo pudiera continuar! En verdad muchas gracias, este capi es para vosotras espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! **

También quiero agradecer a todos los que leéis mi fic, lo ponéis en favoritos, o en alerta! Gracias!

Espero vuestros reviews! Solo tenéis que hacer un click encima de "Review this chapter", si¿? ^^ Acepto de todo, sugerencias, criticas…pero sin insultar,OK¿? Thank you :D

**Ja ne! Y espero que me perdonéis! ^^**


	6. Interogatorio y confesión!

Hola! Hola! Aquí está la CONTI después de tanto tiempo! :D nos leemos a bajo! Que los disfrutéis :D!

_En cursiva_ - introducción / presentación

- diálogo - acción del personaje.

**(en negro y entre paréntesis ) **- comentarios míos

"entre comillas " - pensamientos

Me parece que no me dejo nada, no?

Pues espero que les guste :)

The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece TT le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi, aunque Aida-chan y Mai-chan, Kasukabe Aya, Minamoto Satsuki, Aizawa Ran, Hatori Misaki, Mashiro Akane y Nanami Rina si me pertenecen y Deni-chan nos pertenece a Nyssita y a mí! y la trama del fic me pertenece aunque es más una continuación de la súper obra maestra de Takeshi Konomi! :D

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

_Aún no me lo creo! Ryoma-kun me acompañará a casa todos los días O.O, ., bueno voy a dentro que tengo que hacer la cena, pero Ryoma-kun, es tan... diferente¿? O.o si ha cambiado un poco, pero aun así me gusta._

Ryoma después de acompañar a Sakuno, llega a casa…

**POV Ryoma**

-Shounen! – gritó mi padre

-Que quieres¿? –le conteste de mala gana

-U_u esa no es forma de hablar a tu lindo y queridísimo padre

-Si, si lindo y queridísimo padre – dije con sarcasmo

-Maldito Shounen! Ù.ú – dijo él enojado- yo que te quería preguntar una cosita con todo mi amor fraternal y vas tú y me llamas con sarcasmo TT_TT – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Aja, bueno que es lo que querías preguntar ¿? –pregunte sin ningún interés

-Pues…la vieja me dijo que entrenabais con las chicas

-"viejo verde" – pensé – si, y¿?

-Son lindas¿? – preguntó mi padre pero paso mi madre detrás suyo y esto no paso desapercibido por este viejo verde - Ejem quiero decir que tipo de entrenamiento habéis hecho¿?

-Partidos

-Has perdido a que si¿? – dijo mi padre burlándose de mi

-Pues si – dije yo y me fui a mi habitación, dejando a mi padre con cara de WHAT¿?

Me senté en la cama con Karupin al lado, "Como puede ser que yo haya perdido un partido¿? Si, lo admito, he perdido y encima contra una chica **(porque siempre debéis ser tan orgullosos los hombres¿? Es que no se puede perder ante una chica¿? ¬¬)** y encima es la hermana de Atobe, como se llamaba la chica..Aida es verdad, ella me ha llamado Chibisuke y ese odioso apodo solo lo utiliza mi querido **(con sarcasmo en "querido") **aniki Ryoga u_u , esto me tiene intrigado, conoce a mi hermano¿? O.o no se, le preguntaré cuando me acuerde, pero luego cuando dijo lo de, siendo hijo del Samurai…, conoce también a mi viejo verde padre¿? Claro y quién no conoce al Samurai Nanjiro u_U! Ya no tengo ni hambre mejor voy a dormir" Me pongo mi pijama, bueno pijama si se puede llamar así, solo una camisa y en bóxers, pero al fin y al cabo mi pijama, y entro en mi cama junto a Karupin.

-Buenas noches Karupin –dije

-Miau – dijo él **(Claro que esperabas que te dijera¿? O.o XD)**

**Fin POV Ryoma**

Y Ryoma se quedó dormido, pero una pregunta aun rondaba en su subconsciente, porque es tan amable con Ryûsaki¿?

A la mañana siguiente Ryoma se despertó, que extraño no¿? Pero fue gracias a Momo que lo iba a recoger y en ese instante recordó la apuesta y cogió unos 20 euros para las hamburguesas de Momo, y se los dio. Y continuaron con su camino, pasaron a buscar a Sakuno, luego a Eiji y finalmente encontrándose todos por el camino y en la puerta principal de Seigaku. Y empezaron las clases, la pequeña Sakuno estaba muy nerviosa, hoy había hecho otro almuerzo para Ryoma, aunque no es la primera vez que se lo hace aun así estaba nerviosa y más aun sabiendo que hoy también volverían juntos a casa. Y este nerviosismo no paso por desapercibido por Tomoka. Esta cogió un pedacito de papel de su libreta y escribió algo y se lo dio a Sakuno, esta curiosa leyó lo que ponía

_-Saku, que te sucede¿? O.o tiene que haber con Ryoma-sama¿? O.o estas demasiado nerviosa! Tranquila cuéntame! – _ponía en la nota, Saku al leerlo escribo algo en la otra cara del pedacito de papel y se lo pasó a Tomoka, esta leyó lo que ponía – _Tomo-chan, ya me tranquilizo pero no grites al leer esto, Ryoma y yo volveremos a almorzar juntos y además me va a acompañar a casa / -_ Tomoka ahogó un grito pero aun así se oyó.

-Osakada ¬¬ - llamó el profe – si te oigo otra vez te vas a fuera!

-"por eso le dije que no gritara al leer la nota " – pensó Sakuno

Y pasaron las horas y llego la hora del almuerzo, Sakuno y Ryoma iban juntos hacia la azotea cuando llamaron a Sakuno al despacho de Sumire, y Ryoma continuo su camino rumbo a la azotea. En la clase 2A dos chicas iban hablando y andando en dirección a la azotea, pero de repente una de las dos tuvo que volver a clases que ya que se había olvidado su almuerzo en su mochila, y la otra continuo su camino, y llego a su destino. Se acercó a las vallas y empezó a observar todo el grande patio de Seigaku. Y de repente alguien entró.

-"Que hace ella aquí¿? "- se preguntó Ryoma

La chica al oír que entró alguien se giró.

-Hola Ryoma, también vienes a almorzar aquí¿? – dijo la chica

-Hum, hola Ato…Aida, si – dijo Ryoma

-Hoy no vienes con Sakuno¿? – dijo ella volviendo otra vez la vista hacia el patio y Ryoma se colocó a su lado

-Ni sí ni no

-U_u vale

-Por cierto…

-Dime, que quieres saber- dijo ella en tono serio

-Puedo preguntarte de que conoces a mi hermano¿? Y a mi padre¿?

-De que conozco a Ryoga, pues…

Pero al girarse para hablar con él resbaló, pero por suerte Ryoma llegó a cogerla pero cayeron los dos al suelo, y en ese mismo instante se abrió la puerta, era Sakuno

-"porque esta Aida encima de Ryoma¿? O.O porque no dicen nada¿? Porque¿?" Perdonad si interrumpo algo yo ya me iba – dijo Sakuno con un hilo de voz y cerrando la puerta

Ellos se levantaron en seguida, y Aida corrió detrás de Sakuno

-Sakuno! Sakuno! Espera! –dijo Aida atrapándola por la espalda

-No, déjame! –dijo ella llorando

-Saku, fue un malentendió, escúchame – dijo Aida

-Ok – dijo Saku un poco más calmada

Aida le contó lo sucedido

-Gomen Aida-chan lo malinterpreté todo!

-No pasa nada

-Bueno yo me voy, ya que la conversación debe ser entre tú y Ryoma-kun

-Tranquila puedes quedarte si quieres un día u otro te lo hubiera contado

-Pero no le importará a Ryoma-kun que me quede¿?

-No creo ya que son cosas mías así que soy yo a quién debería importarle :D

-Ok

Y las dos se fueron otra vez a la azotea, por el camino se encontraron con Denisse, que se unió a la conversación, y Aida empezó a contar como conoció a Ryoga.

**Flashback / POV Aida**

Hacía un mes que junto a mi madre nos habíamos mudado a Londres, si a Londres, hoy era mi primer día en el colegio para empezar la secundaria, no hacía mucho que había cumplido los once años. Llegué al colegio privado, gracias a mi apellido no había hecho amistades de verdad solo amistades de intereses. Un día me dirigía a las canchas de tenis callejeras, hacía tiempo que no practicaba ese deporte, más o menos desde que me mude de España para aquí. Lo que no me esperé es que ese día lo conociera a él, Ryoga Echizen. Un chico estaba jugando con el último que aún no había sido vencido por él, ya que más o menos una docena de chicos estaban muertos de agotamiento alrededor de la cancha, y el pobre contrincante no tardó mucho en hacer compañía a los otros.

-Ey, tu! –me dijo él de espaldas a mí **(Esta conversación representa que es en inglés XD)**

-Dime – respondí

-Juegas a tenis¿? – me pregunto

-Si

-Quieres hacer un partido¿? –dijo él

-Porque no – cogí mi raqueta preferida y me dirigí a la cancha

-Que eliges¿?

-Aspero

-Um, que prefieres saque o pista

-Pista y me quedo en esta – dije señalando en la pista que estaba

-Pues sacaré yo – dijo él con una sonrisa – por cierto, cómo te llamas¿?

-Aida, y tu ¿?

-Ryoga

**Fin del Flashback / Fin POV Aida**

-Así que mi hermano estaba en Londres – dijo Ryoma

-Sí, aunque él estaba estudiando allí, ha viajado por muchos lugares – dijo Aida

-Y quién ganó el partido¿? – dijo Saku

-No lo terminamos – dijo Aida

-Siempre me he preguntado porque no terminasteis el partido – dijo Denisse, aunque ella ya sabía la mayor parte de la historia

-A, eso, es que estábamos en el Tie break, y ya era de noche, me tocaba sacar cuando sonó mi móvil, respondí y era mi madre, enojadísima porque era hora de cenar y yo no estaba en casa u_u, así que Ryoga me acompañó a casa

-Oh que lastima y que lindo – dijeron Sakuno y Denisse con estrellitas en los ojos

-Quieres saber algo mas Ryoma¿? – preguntó Aida

-Hum, de que conoces a mi padre¿? – preguntó Ryoma

-Lo conocí el verano de mis 9 años en Nueva York, también jugando al tenis, pero no fui yo quien se acercó fue el, que me retó, y en ese partido, crecí mucho como tenista y persona, fue allí cuando utilice el Teni Muhou no Kiwami – dijo Aida

-Sabes utilizar el Teni Muhou no Kiwami¿?O.O por cierto quién ganó el partido¿? – preguntó Sakuno

-Nanjirou :D – dijo Aida

-Lo ganó mi padre¿? O.o, lo has vuelto a ver¿? – preguntó Ryoma

-No, pero lo que me sorprendió mas fue que al cabo de dos años conocí a su hijo mayor, pero lo que nunca ovlidaré fue lo que me dijo… – dijo Aida con una sonrisa

-Que te dijo¿? – pregunto Sakuno

-Pues me lo dijo en inglés pero te lo traduzco….Ey linda, si tú la chica linda la de la falda corta, quieres jugar un buen partido con un buen chico como lo soy yo¿? :D, eso fue lo que me dijo XD

-una frase difícil de olvidar, no¿? –dijo Saku

-si XD –dijo Aida

-"típico de mi padre u_u" –pensó Ryoma

-Por cierto no sería mejor que almorzáramos¿? – dijo Deni-chan

-Si, es verdad – dijo Sakuno – aunque me gustaría preguntarte algo Aida-chan

-Dime

-Pues… que tipo de relación tuvisteis tu y Echizen-kun *.* - dijo Saku un poco sonrojada

-O/O estuvimos saliendo – dijo Aida sonrojada

-Y aun estáis juntos¿? – pregunto Ryoma por pura curiosidad

-No, lo dejamos cuando yo me mudé aquí – dijo Aida con un poco de nostalgia en la voz

-Lo siento – dijeron Sakuno y Ryoma

-No sucede nada, hicimos una promesa cuando me fui, que dentro de tres años nos volveríamos a ver para el día de mi cumpleaños aunque no fuéramos novios y que no nos contactaríamos hasta este día , y este verano se cumplen los tres años, eso quiere decir que Ryoga volverá :D – dijo Aida

-"Mi hermano volverá u_u" – pensó Ryoma

-Bueno ahora sí tenemos que terminar de comer, si¿? –dijo Denisse

-Hai

Terminaron de comer, Ryoma y Sakuno se fueron hacía su clase, y Aida y Denisse se quedaron unos minutos más en la azotea.

-Por cierto Deni-chan, que te sucedió que llegaste tan tarde¿? – pregunto Aida

-Que me sucedió…mmm…..emm…aish…por donde empiezo O/O – dijo Denisse

-Por el principio jeje – dijo Aida

-Ok

**Flashback / POV Denisse**

Volvía de recoger el almuerzo de mi clase, iba con prisa ya que A-chan me estaba esperando en la azotea para almorzar juntas, andaba distraída y no me di cuenta que había una cascara de plátano en las escaleras y por mala suerte resbale, asustada de la caída cerré los ojos, pero la caída nunca llegó. Me giré y allí estaba él.

-Eiji! O/O! –dije toda sonrojada, pero al ver que estábamos al suelo, me levanté y lo observé para asegurarme que estaba bien – Eiji estas bien¿? Te duele alguna parte del cuerpo¿? Enserio gracias, deja que te ayude a levantarte…

-Deni-chan, tranquila-nya estoy bien n.n, no te has hecho daño, verdad¿? – pregunto él con una linda sonrisa en su cara

-Estoy bien todo gracias a ti n.n – dije sonrojada a causa de su sonrisa, lo ayudé a que se terminara de levantar

-A donde ibas con tantas prisas-nya¿? – preguntó

-A la azotea, que A-chan me está esperando – dije yo

-Ah

-Y tu¿? – pregunté

-A buscar a Momo, para ir a comer – dijo

-Eiji, que puedo hacer para agradecerte¿? – pregunté

-Umm, que puedes hacer…cierra los ojos y quédate quieta-nya – dijo él con una tierna sonrisa

-Ok – cerré los ojos y me quedé quieta, sentí como él se acercaba y eso me ponía nerviosa por no decir que me moría de los nervios, seguro que estaba como un tomate, sentí su respiración demasiado cerca de mi cara, y luego sus labios sobre los míos, ahora sí que estaba nerviosa y seguro que si estuviera envuelta de tomates yo sería el más rojo y con mucha diferencia, MI PRIMER BESO! Y encima con el chico que me gusta ., debo estar soñando! Abrí los ojos y él al igual que yo estaba como un tomate.

-Umm Eiji… -iba a decirle algo pero él me interrumpió

-Deni-chan no digas nada…es que a mi megustasmuchisimo – dijo él sonrojado

-Que has dicho¿? No estoy segura de haber escuchado bien – dije yo aun sonrojada.

-Que me gustas muchísimo –nya, desde hace ya bastante tiempo – dijo él como un tomate

-Yo, Eiji…-iba a responder pero fui otra vez interrumpida u_u

-Eiji! Deni-chan! – gritó Momo desde el otro lado del pasillo, y corriendo hacia nosotros – Eiji dónde estabas te estaba buscando ¬¬ , por cierto porque estais tan sonrojados¿? O.o

-Ah…eh….por nada-nya –dijo Eiji

-Eso, por nada – dije yo un poco triste, es que para él lo que ha pasado no es nada¿?

-Vienes con nosotros a almorzar¿? – preguntó Momo

-No, lo siento pero A-chan me está esperando, hasta luego – y me fui corriendo hacia la azotea

**Fin del Flashback / Fin POV Denisse**

-Se te ha declarado Eiji O.o! Felicidades Deni-chan! – dijo Aida abrazandola

-Gracias ^^ - dijo ella devolviéndole el abrazo

-Y qué esperas para decirle que si¿? –preguntó Aida

-Luego de las practicas intentaré hablar con él . - dijo Denisse

-Buena suerte!

-Gracias

Ding, Dong

-Vamos a clases, si¿? – dijo Aida

-Si vamos – dijo Denisse

Y las dos se fueron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pasaron las horas rápido, pero por mala suerte empezó a llover, eso tenía un significado, se suspenden las practicas. Era hora de ir a casa y todos estaban en la salida, pero ni Ryoma ni Sakuno llevaban paraguas.

-Ryoma-kun, que haremos ¿? – preguntó Sakuno

-Correr, supongo – dijo Ryoma

-Yo llevo otro….-fue interrumpida Tomoka gracias a las manos de Ann que le taparon la boca.

-Ann-chan porque me tapas la boca¿? – preguntó Tomo un poco enojada, pero al ver que Ann la miraba como diciendo, es una buena oportunidad para ya sabes que….calló de inmediato

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos- dijeron Ann, Momo, Tomoka, Kaido…

Todos se habían ido, ya solo quedaban Denisse, Aida, Eiji, Sakuno y Ryoma, ya que esperaban a que dismenuyera la lluvia.

-A-chan vienes¿? –preguntó Denisse a Aida ya que estas dos cuando llueve van a casa de Denisse.

-Si, voy! Ah, me descuidé el paraguas en clase! TT_TT, ahora vuelvo Deni-chan ;) –dijo Aida y corriendo se fue a clases.

-Bueno Ryusaki, estas preparada¿? – pregunto Ryoma

-Si – dijo Sakuno, no muy segura de sí misma – nos vemos Eiji-kun, Denisse-chan!

Y se fueron corriendo en medio de la lluvia. Eiji y Denisse se quedaron solos, ninguno de los dos decía nada, era un silencio incomodo.

-Eiji, yo quería decirte que…-empezó Denisse

-No es necesario que digas nada, ya sé que no te gusto - dijo Eiji triste

-Porque estás diciendo esto¿? –pregunto Denisse sorprendida

-Porque el año pasado escuché una conversación con una chica de tu clase, y tu decías que no te gustaban los pelirrojos – dijo Eiji

-Eso no es verdad! Bueno en parte si es verdad que lo dije, pero fue porque esa chica no es de confianza y siempre me iba diciendo si era verdad que me gustabas, pero yo siempre le mentía y le decía que no, que no me gustabas para que me dejara en paz, y eso que escuchaste fue mi arma final para que me dejara, le dije que no me gustaban los pelirrojos solo por eso, aunque no me salió bien porque luego quiso emparejarme con rubios, y luego con morenos, pero eso es otra cosa, a mi sí que me gustas, Eiji! Me gustas muchísimo! –dijo Denisse sonrojada

-En verdad te gusto¿? – dijo Eiji sorprendido

-Si! Me gustas – dijo Denisse

-Wii! – Eiji hizo un salto y a Denisse se le escapó una risita de alegría – Deni-chan quieres salir conmigo-nya¿? – preguntó Eiji de lo más tierno

-Claro que si – respondió Denisse con otra sonrisa y lo besó en la mejilla

-Felicidades parejita ^.^- dijo Aida muy contenta y corrió a abrazarlos – ya era hora, no¿?

-Si – dijeron Denisse y Eiji a la vez y se pusieron a reír.

Los tres se fueron a casa. Por otra parte Ryoma y Sakuno corrían con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que llegaron a casa de Sakuno empapados, la lluvia emporaba por momentos.

-Ryoma-kun entra que te vas a resfriar – dijo Sakuno preocupada por la salud de este

-No es necesario, si corro un poco mas ya llegaré a casa – dijo este

-Pero…es tarde y esta emporando, entra te secas y luego llamas a tus padres para que te vengan a buscar- dijo Saku

Luego de insistir un rato, Ryoma accedió. Se secaron, Sakuno se cambio, se puso unos pantalones pirata tejanos, y una camisa de tirantes blanco con un jersey azul por encima, cogió ropa para Ryoma de su padre.

-Toma – dijo Saku dándole la ropa – era de mi padre, puede que te vaya un poco grande

-Gracias – dijo Ryoma – donde puedo cambiarme¿?

-En el fondo a la derecha hay el baño – dijo Sakuno

-Ok – y se fue a cambiar – "está muy linda con esa ropa"- pensó Ryoma, se cambió y volvió al living, y se sentó en el sofá.

-Toma, una ponta de Uva –dijo Sakuno acercándole la ponta y sentándose en el sofá.

-Domo

-No hay de que – dijo ella

-Se quedaron en silencio, no uno incomodo pero aun así silencio.

-Ryoma-kun, no sabía que tuvieras un hermano – dijo Saku

-Sí, pero se fue de casa cuando él tenía nueve años, y la última vez que lo vi fue hace cuatro años – dijo él

-Lo siento no debería haber preguntado – dijo Sakuno – Te va bien la ropa por lo que veo

-Un poco pequeña pero si me va bien, no se enojará tu padre por haberme prestado su ropa¿? – dijo Ryoma

-No te preocupes por eso – dijo Sakuno

-Eh, porque no¿? – preguntó Ryoma

-Porque mis padres murieron hace dos años – dijo Sakuno con nostalgia

-Lo siento – dijo Ryoma

-No te preocupes estoy bien, gracias a todos lo he ido superando poco a poco – dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa- aunque si los echo muchísimo de menos, sé que me están observando en algún lugar

-Es una bonita forma de pensar –dijo Ryoma

-Gracias

-Gracias a ti, veo que ya ha parado de llover –dijo él

-Si, has llamado a tus padres¿? – preguntó Sakuno

-No

-Pero no estarán preocupados¿?

-No creo, bueno me voy –dijo él yendo hacia la salida siendo acompañado por ella – gracias por todo

-No, gracias a ti –dijo ella, recordado todas las veces que él la ha ayudado

-Es extraño -dijo Ryoma

-El que¿?

-Pues que ahora no te la pasas pidiendo disculpas -dijo él en tono de burla

-Ryoma-kun! -dijo ella haciendo un puchero

-Hum, hasta mañana Ryûsaki - dijo él con una sonrisa

Hasta mañana Ryoma-kun - le respondió ella con la misma sonrisa

Y Ryoma se fue a su casa. En algún lugar alguien estaba muy contento, por fin había conseguido decirle lo que sentía a la chica que querría, esa noche Eiji Kikumaru seguro que no dormiría de la alegría.

* * *

**Fin del capi 6! **

Os ha gustado el capi¿? Espero que sí!

Bueno primero debo disculparme por la tardanza, ahora pensaréis que siempre me estoy disculpando pero es que lo debo hacer, tardé mucho en hacer el capi, ya que por razones de salud no puede, solo diré que estuve ingresada y que ahora estoy ya en casa y mejor. Espero que podáis perdonarme! :D

**Muchas gracias a:**

Nyssita

Stellar BS

FrutillaConLecheCondensada

alena-moon

karly15

**Por dejar vuestro review y darme todo el apoyo por seguir con el fic, sin vosotras no creo que lo pudiera continuar! Vuestros Reviews me ayudaron mucho para seguir adelante! Gracias! :D WOW 5 reviews aun no me lo creo! . **

También quiero agradecer a todos los que leéis mi fic, lo ponéis en favoritos, o en alerta! Gracias!

Espero vuestros reviews! Solo tenéis que hacer un click encima de "Review this chapter", si¿? ^^ Acepto de todo, sugerencias, criticas…pero sin insultar, OK¿? Thank you :D

**Ja ne! Y espero que me perdonéis! ^^**


	7. Sorpresas!

En cursiva - introducción / presentación

- diálogo - acción del personaje.

**(en negro y entre paréntesis ) **- comentarios míos

"entre comillas " - pensamientos

Me parece que no me dejo nada, no?

Pues espero que les guste :)

The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece TT le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi, aunque hay algunos personajes que si me pertenecen y Deni-chan nos pertenece a Nyssita y a mí! La trama del fic me pertenece, aunque es más una continuación de la súper obra maestra de Takeshi Konomi! :D

* * *

**Capitulo 7:**

_En algún lugar alguien estaba muy contento, por fin había conseguido decirle lo que sentía a la chica que querría, esa noche Eiji Kikumaru seguro que no dormiría de la alegría. _

A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo ya se había enterado que una de las bellezas de Seigaku y el neko lindo del equipo masculino de tenis estaban saliendo. Habían pasado ya tres semanas de eso, los titulares de cada equipo ya habían sido elegidos gracias a los rankings, famosos en Seigaku **(os digo los titulares de cada equipo por no liaros, por parte del quipo masculino: Tezuka que continua siendo el capitán, Oishi que continua siendo el sub capitán, Momo, Kaoru, Eiji, Syusuke, Ryoma e Inui o Kawamura, estos últimos se irán turnando ya que cuando Takashi tenga que trabajar jugará Inui o depende del contrincante jugara uno o él otro. Por parte de las chicas: Akane que es la capitana, Ran que es la sub capitana, Aida, Denisse, Mai, Ann, Tomoka y Sakuno)**, y las chicas ya no entrenarían más con los chicos. El ambiente en la hora de comer no era el de siempre, solo suspiros y caras tristes.

-Vamos chicas levantad el ánimo – dijo una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Pero no recibió contestación por parte de las chicas, cosa que la hizo enojar -. Levantaos ahora mismo! – exclamó, ante el gritó se levantaron de golpe, pero volvieron a sentarse. – Sé que hoy es nuestro último entrenamiento con los chicos, pero no hay que hacer un drama por esto, ahora somos titulares del equipo y debemos dar ejemplo a los demás, y por cierto no tenéis muchas ganas de saber qué es lo que sucederá mañana en los entrenamientos¿? Recordad que es un entrenamiento ultra secreto y especial, que solo nosotras podemos saber de qué se trata!

-Ya pero, no veré mas a Kaoru! – exclamó la chica de las coletas, aunque ahora ya no las llevaba continuaría siendo la chica de las coletas.

-Vamos a ver, Tomo-chan a Kaoru lo ves todos los días, por un par de horas más o un par de horas menos de que lo veas no sucederá nada! –dijo Ann

-Ya pero…yo quiero ver a Kaoru! – exclamó Tomoka con muchas lagrimas en los ojos.

-"exagerada" – pensó Ann con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la sien. – La que no entiendo es a ti Saku-chan, porque estas triste¿?

-Pues… - empezó a decir la chica de los ojos caoba pero fue interrumpida por una voz alegre.

-Porque no podrá ver a Ryoma durante los entrenamientos! –dijo una chica de ojos ámbar y pelo rizado, que venía acompañada de otra chica, si es que se podría llamar así, ya que más que una chica parecía un zombi. Ante esto Sakuno se sonrojo mucho. Pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto y se concentro en su amiga que estaba en estado zombi.

-Qué le sucedió a Deni-chan! –exclamó Sakuno muy preocupada

-A, nada solo tiene el síndrome QVAEELE!, nada grave aunque ella tiene un caso extremo de este síndrome –dijo Aida tan tranquila, cosa que hizo que a las tres chicas se les recorriera otra gota de sudor por la sien.

-Ai-chan, que es el síndrome QVAEELE! ¿?-preguntaron las tres a unísono.

-Es el síndrome de: Quiero Ver A Eiji En Los Entrenamientos! –dijo Aida

-Aaa –dijeron las tres un poco más tranquilas por saber que no es nada grave.

-Pensé que era algo mucho peor –dijo Tomoka suspirando, pero se dio cuenta de una cosa –espera eso quiere decir que yo tengo el síndrome de QVAKELE! –dijo ella gritando.

-Si, y Saku-chan tiene el síndrome de QVAR-KELE! – dijeron Ann y Aida a unísono burlándose de la de ojos caoba. **(QVAKELE! = Quiero Ver A Kaoru En Los Entrenamientos!, y QUAR-KELE! = Quiero Ver A Ryoma-Kun En Los Entrenamientos! )**

-Que! No, eso no es verdad! – exclamó Sakuno muy sonrojada.

-Si, claro, lo que tú digas –dijeron otra vez Aida y Ann.

-En, fin eso quiere decir que no es nada grave, o sea que no debemos preocuparnos por ellas –dijo Ann

-QUE NO ES NADA GRAVE!¿?- exclamó la chica zombi resucitando y dejando ver a una chica de ojos rosados y pelo castaño claro –No podré ver a Eiji-kun durante los entrenamientos! –exclamó Denisse con muchas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ya pasó, ya pasó –dijo Aida a Denisse acariciándole la cabeza mientras que esta se calmaba de su drama, ante este gesto todas se pusieron a reír.

-Hola chicas! – gritó una chica de ojos verdes, que venía corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara muy habitual en ella.

-Hola Ran-chan! –exclamaron las demás

-Es extraño verte sin Aka-chan – dijo Aida

-Si, es que la han llamado para ir al despacho de Sumirecita – dijo Ran con su linda sonrisa

-Si te oye mi abuela te va a matar – dijo Sakuno riéndose de la reacción de Ran, cuando esta última se imagino siendo torturada por Sumire, cosa que no le causó una muy buena impresión.

-Y que es lo que quiere Sumire¿? –preguntó Ann

-No se – dijo Ran agachando los hombros en señal de que no lo sabía – Aka-chan solo me ha dicho que es un asunto secreto -. Que será¿? Se preguntaron todas.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Sumire, un chico y una chica de mirada entre fría y seria estaban delante de Sumire ya que esta los había avisado para comentarles algo.

-Tezuka, Akane, debéis llamar a los equipos y hacer una reunión urgente, tenemos un grave problema y no queda tiempo, necesitamos hacer algo, ahora! –dijo Sumire desesperada

-Hai, Sumire-sensei – dijeron los dos al unísono

Se despidieron de Sumire y fueron a avisar a los respectivos equipos de la reunión urgente, pero claro antes de hacer la importante reunión tenían clases y lo primero era estudiar, así que se fueron a clase. Pasaron las dos horas interminables para algunos y las súper divertidas clases para otros, aunque pocos alumnos encontraban las clases súper divertidas. A las canchas masculinas de tenis podías observar los dos equipos, muy preocupados por lo que tenía que contar Sumire.

-Chicos por donde empiezo…mm…vamos a ver, solo tenemos un mes para superar esta crisis –dijo Sumire muy seria

-De qué tipo de crisis se trata¿? –se atrevió a preguntar algún ignorante del equipo.

-Del festival cultural – dijo ella, ante esto los titulares que ya habían sufrido este festival en años anteriores pusieron cara de horror.

-Noooooooo! no quiero volver a vestirme de chica-nya! –grito desesperado el neko del equipo

-Eiji, ni tu ni nadie del equipo – dijo Momo con horror en la cara

-Bueno a nosotras no nos importa volver a vestirnos de chico –dijo Ran divertida ya que el año pasado no paró de reír en todo el día y sin mencionar que hasta que terminó el curso aun reía cuando veía a los chicos.

-Callaos ahora –dijo Tezuka cortante, e impaciente por saber lo que tenía que decir Sumire.

-Bueno antes que nada debo dar una explicación para los nuevos alumnos/integrantes de los equipos…ejem…El festival cultural de la preparatoria de Seigaku, es, como decirlo en una palabra, es…especial. Todos os preguntareis él porque, pues no es el típico festival que cada clase y clubs hace una actividad para recaudar dinero para los viajes de fin de curso, etc…pues en la preparatoria no es así, solo los clubs forman parte del festival, y si por ejemplo un deporte tiene dos clubs uno masculino y el otro femenino estos se juntan, por lo tanto el club de tenis masculino y el femenino colaboran juntos en el festival cultural, y en este caso recaudan dinero para ir de campamento en verano, de viaje de fin de curso juntos, o por arreglar desperfectos del club – dijo Sumire.

-Sí, pero porque se tuvieron que vestir de chica o chico el año pasado¿? – dijo alguien del equipo masculino.

-Pues porque cada profesor o bien encargado de un club e incluido el director y el subdirector del colegio, deben presentar una propuesta para el festival, luego estas se ponen dentro de una caja y cada encargado del club coge una de las propuestas o sea, que es a suerte y toca lo que toca –dijo Sumire

-Y los que no forman parte de algún club¿? – pregunto una integrante del equipo femenino.

-Pues depende de la cantidad de alumnos no inscritos, estos pueden escoger participar o no en el festival y luego coger un profesor encargado y el dinero recaudado será para que vayan de viaje o de campamento como ya he dicho antes –dijo Sumire.

-Ok, pero Sumirecita díganos ya que es lo que haremos este año-nya! –dijo Eiji

-Eiji cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames así! –dijo Sumire enojada, pero empezó a ponerse nerviosa debía decirles que les tocaba este año –este año nos ha tocado formar un grupo de música donde todos los titulares están obligados a tocar un instrumento o bien a cantar y deben ser un mínimo de 8 canciones para poder hacer un concierto, lo que no sean titulares están obligados a ayudar en decorar, luces, sonido, etc… también debemos preparar un pequeño chiringuito delante del gimnasio para la gente que vaya a vernos, por si quiere comprar alguna bebida, o snack…Se que será una tarea muy difícil pero se debe hacer y en menos de un mes así que hoy no hay entrenamiento! –ante esto recibió unas cuantas quejas pero fueron callados por los capitanes – los titulares que se reúnan, los novatos de primero se encargaran de la decoración, los de segundo de luces y sonido y los de tercero del chiringuito, así que empezad a pensar! – finalizó Sumire

-Un concierto! Será muy divertido –dijo Tomoka dando saltitos

-Bueno…primero debemos organizarnos, quién sabe tocar algún instrumento¿? Nos vale cualquier tipo de instrumento –dijo Akane

-Yo sé tocar el piano, la guitarra española o eléctrica, el violín la flauta …podría decir mas pero estos serian los más importantes –dijo Aida, ante esto a los titulares les recorrieron un par de gotitas de sudor por la sien.

-Yo sé tocar la guitarra eléctrica y un poco de piano –dijo Denisse

-Yo también se tocar el violín –dijo Syusuke

-Yo sé tocar el bajo-nya –dijo Eiji

-Yo hice un curso de tocar la batería –dijo Momo

-Yo también se tocar el bajo- dijo Takashi con su voz de tímido al no llevar la raqueta entre las manos.

-Yo sé tocar la flauta –dijo Mai

-Yo el violín –dijo Tezuka

-Alguien más¿? –preguntó Akane

-Fshhh yo sé tocar la guitarra eléctrica –dijo Kaoru

-Ok- pues serán 1 piano tocado por Aida, una flauta tocada por Mai, dos guitarras eléctricas tocadas por Denisse y Kaido, tres bajos tocados por Kikumaru, Kawamura y yo, un batería tocada por Momoshiro, y dos violines tocados por Tezuka y Fuiji –dijo Akane -. Entonces los que no han dicho nada que son: Sakuno, Tomoka, Ann, Ran, Inui, Oishi y Echizen deberán cantar –finalizó ella -. En el caso que haya algunas personas que toquen y a la vez quieren cantar lo pueden hacer.

-No pienso cantar –dijo Ryoma

-Debes cantar –dijo Tezuka

-Hay un 99% de que Echizen no sepa cantar –dijo Inui

-Hay un 100% de que Inui no sabe cantar –dijo Ryoma desafiante.

-Basta! En el caso de que alguien no sepa cantar, eso lo decidiéremos los capitanes y Sumire-sensei, si ese es el caso y no sabes tocar ningún instrumento, iras con los que no son titulares según el curso que este cursando – dijo Tezuka.

-Pues yo no entiendo nada-nya! –dijo Eiji con espirales en los ojos

-Yo igual –dijo Momo que se encontraba en el mismo estado que Eiji.

-Vosotros vais a tocar el instrumento que ya hemos dicho anteriormente, si queréis también podéis cantar pero no es obligado para vosotros –dijo Tezuka

-Ok

-Vamos a hacer una prueba debéis cantar cualquier canción – dijo Akane dirigiéndose a los que debían obligadamente cantar.

-Ok –dijeron ellos

Y se pusieron a cantar uno por uno y al final después de que sus orejas se hayan recuperado al oír algunas voces o mejor dicho una voz cantando, decidieron quien cantaría.

-En fin está decidido, los que cantaran son: Sakuno, Tomoka, Ann, Ran, Oishi y Ryoma. Inui deberá estar con los de tercero en el chiringuito –dijo Akane – Ah, por cierto Oishi y Ryoma deberán practicar mucho.

-Ejem Akane-chan no creo que sea conveniente poner a Inui en el chiringuito –dijo Aida

-Porque¿? –preguntó la capitana

-Pues porque imagínate que pone unos de sus zumos en el menú, uno de los clientes como no sabe lo que le espera escoge uno de esos, y lo que sucedería después creo que puedes imaginártelo –dijo Denisse, ante eso Akane se imaginó las consecuencias y cambio de idea.

-Inui, no estará con los de tercero sino con los de segundo –dijo Akane muy convencida de que había hecho la mejor elección.

-Ok –dijo Inui un poco decepcionado, ya que él quería dar a conocer sus zumos.

-Bueno ya están las listas, si alguien de los que tocan quieren cantar que lo digan ahora –dijo Tezuka

Eiji, Denisse, Aida, Momo, se presentaron voluntarios, aunque finalmente decidieron que Tezuka y Fuiji deberían cantar también ya que solo una canción sería acompañada por el violín. Finalmente debían decidir las canciones, cosa que también estuvieron bastante rato para decidir, pero se decidieron por las siguientes canciones: Fly High, Dear Prince, White Line, Wonderfull days, Dream Beliver **(estas canciones son de Prince of Tennis)**, Try **(Asher Book), **Chassing cars **(Snow patrol),** You're gonna go far kid **(Offsprings).** Estas eran las canciones elegidas. Una vez ya habían terminado de escoger y todo el mundo ya sabía que les tocaba hacer se fueron a la aula de música y empezaron a ensayar, faltaban 10 minutos por terminar la hora de entrenamiento y se dirigieron otra vez a las canchas allí Sumire les informó de otra cosa.

-Chicos y chicas, antes me he olvidado de deciros que este fin de semana empiezan los inter comarcales, los primeros y los segundos se clasifican para el campeonato comarcal y los dos mejores de este último para el torneo de Kanto. Así que los chicos deberán estar presentes antes de las 10 delante del club donde se hacen los inter comarcales, y las chicas será el domingo a la misma hora que los chicos. Por eso mismo a partir de mañana se debe entrenar por las mañanas y también por la tarde, en las horas de descanso debemos centrarnos para el festival cultural –dijo Sumire

-Aquí se finalizan los entrenamientos del día de hoy –dijo Tezuka y todos se fueron de las canchas, con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza, tenemos demasiado trabajo.

Una vez fuera de las canchas el grupo estaba hablando…

-Tenemos mucho trabajo! –decían un Eiji y Momo llorando a mares

-Pero será divertido –intentó animar la mamá de Seigaku

-Pero…- ya intentaban replicar otra vez

-Eiji tú te presentaste voluntario a cantar porque has querido, así que tu solito te has echado más trabajo encima –dijo Syusuke, aunque toda la situación le divertía bastante.

-Ya lo sé –dijo Eiji haciendo un puchero, ante esto se vió tan lindo que hizo que Denisse lo abrazara y se sonrojaron.

-Pero yo no me he buscado todo esto! –exclamo Momo

-En realidad no, pero míratelo de otra forma, si no hubieras aprendido a tocar la batería ahora solo deberías cantar y jugar a tenis –dijo Syusuke

-Ya lo sé, pero es que la batería cuando la vi era tan linda y guay –dijo Momo con estrellitas en los ojos-. Que quise aprender a tocarla

-Entonces tampoco es nuestro problema –dijo Syusuke.

-Hai –dijo Momo

-"Tengo muchas ganas de dar ese concierto!" –pensó Sakuno con estrellitas en los ojos, los chicos al ver estos se quedaron en cara de que está pensando¿?- "aish…pero me da mucha vergüenza!" –pensó Sakuno, poniéndose sonrojada y haciendo gestos raros con la cara y las manos.

Los chicos estaban que alucinaban, de repente veían a Sakuno con estrellitas en los ojos, luego sonrojada, luego haciendo muecas y gestos extraños y otra vez volviendo a empezar el ciclo.

-Que le sucede a Saku-chan¿? – preguntó Eiji a los demás

-No se…- dijo Momo

-Fsshhh – dijo Kaido

-"En que debe estar pensando¿?" – se preguntó Syusuke dejando ver sus preciosos ojos.

-"Está loca" –pensó Ryoma

-Jajajaj – Denisse, Aida, Ran, Tomoka y Ann solo podían reírse ante las reacciones de Sakuno

-De que os reis¿? –preguntó Sakuno después de salir de su mundo paralelo.

-Nada solo de esto – dijo Ran mostrándole un video a Sakuno.

-Cuando me grabaste¿? – dijo ella toda sonrojada

-Cuando estabas en tu mundo jajaja –dijo Ran

-Mou…no se lo muestres a nadie

-No hace falta todo el mundo ha visto la escena pero en directo jaja

-Que¿? No, no puede ser! –exclamó Sakuno otra vez haciendo gestos raros –"además me ha visto Ryoma-kun, tierra trágame!" - pensó muy sonrojada

-Sakuno es todo un misterio –dijo Inui sin dejar de apuntar en su libreta.

-Si – dijeron los chicos a unísono.

De repente empezó a sonar un móvil.

-Moshi moshi? – preguntó el propietario del móvil.- Hai…estaré allí en…-se miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca- unos 10 minutos aproximadamente…si..de acuerdo…ja ne -. Y colgó la llamada.

-Quién era Aida-chan¿? – preguntó Denisse

-Nadie importante – dijo esta -. Momo puedo hacerte una pregunta¿?

-Claro

-Has venido en bicicleta, verdad¿?

-Si

-Pues me la prestas¿?

-Porque¿?

-Porque debo estar dentro de diez minutos en el centro de la ciudad y como sabes de aquí hasta al centro hay como mínimo media hora andando y es un asunto de vida o muerte! – exclamó Aida

-Claro, pero mañana me la devuelves, ok¿?

-Hai, arigatô!– dijo Aida cogiendo las llaves de la candado que les estaba dando Momo.- Deni-chan lamento no poder acompañarte a casa, si viene onii-chan dile que tenia asuntos que hacer, ok¿?

-OK! –dijo ella y antes de poderse despedirse, se dieron cuenta de que Aida ya no estaba allí.

-Bueno, vamos a por unas hamburguesas¿? – propuso Ann

-Si! – todos se dirigieron a por esas deliciosas hamburguesas.

10 minutos después en algún edificio del centro…

-Bienvenida Atobe-sama, quiero decir Aida-sama, la están esperando – dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad.

-Buenas tardes – dijo ella entrando en el edificio. Cogió el elevador, como siempre hasta la planta 20. – Buenas tardes – dijo otra vez, pero a la secretaria de la planta.

-Oh, buenas tardes Aida-sama, ya puedes entrar Saiko-sama la está esperando en su despacho – dijo la secretaria, una joven de no más de treinta años, pelo negro y ojos negros.

-Gracias- dijo Aida y se dirijo al despacho, llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante – dijo una voz desde dentro

-Buenas tardes – dijo Aida entrando en el despacho. Era un despacho de esos que cuando ves en las películas te peguntas si realmente existen. Una gran mesa con una silla de cuero muy, muy cómoda, luego dos sillas más de cuero delante de la mesa, dos grandes sofás un poco a la derecha con una mesilla entre ellos, dos grandes estanterías banda y banda de la sala, y dos grandes ventanales detrás de la mesa principal, dando ver las preciosas vistas de la ciudad.

-Buenas tardes Aida-chan, mucho tiempo sin verte, como has estado¿? – Dijo el hombre que estaba dentro.

-Como siempre y usted¿? –dijo ella

-Bien, genial ahora que estas aquí – dijo con una sonrisa – aunque esto de usted sabes que no me gusta.

-Ya pero aun así eres mi productor –dijo ella

-Si, tu productor que tiene menos de 25 años y que conoces desde que naciste – dijo él.

-Si te conozco desde que nací, pero cuando se trata de trabajo las formas deben ser formales – dijo ella sentándose a uno de los dos grandes sofás – Además si te conozco no es porque tu padre era el productor de mi madre.

-Si, y como ves ahora, el hijo del famoso productor también es tu productor… –dijo él, pero fue interrumpido

-Desde que Saiko-san se jubilo hace ya tres años, aunque tú y él os compartíais el trabajo ya desde hace 6 años–dijo Aida-. Como esta él¿?

-Como siempre –dijo Saiko pero el hijo, con un deje de tristeza.

-Dale recuerdos –dijo Aida. – En fin, Saiko-san porque me has llamado¿?

-Waaa no me llames Saiko-san, dime Kaito, Kaito-kun, Kai-kun como haces cuando estamos hablando fuera del trabajo –dijo Kaito._ Kaito Saiko, hijo de un productor de artistas y productor de artistas tiene 22 años, pelo rubio y ojos verdes. _

-Ok, Kaito, porque me has llamado¿? –volvió a preguntar esta

-Tienes 8 ofertas de trabajo y van incrementado…-otra vez fue interumpido

-No las quiero

-Vamos Aida-chan has estado rechazando la mayoría de las ofertas y mira que son muy buenas desde ya hace 3 años…

-No tengo tiempo

-Si tienes tiempo, y esta vez debes aceptar como a mínimo 5 de estas – dijo mostrándole unos papeles.

-Solo cinco, verdad¿?

-Si, solo cinco.

-Ok

-Arigato! "Por fin, vamos a tenerla de vuelta, a la pequeña Aida"

-De nada "Intentaré distraerme un poco, aunque verdaderamente quiero aceptar estos trabajos" – dijo ella y miró las ofertas – Haré estas cinco – dijo dándole los papeles – Cuando empiezo¿?

-A partir de mañana, el horario el mismo que siempre.

-Ok, nos vemos mañana por la mañana a las seis hasta las ocho y luego en la tarde de siete a diez – dijo Aida – Cuantos días serán¿?

-Unos siete contando sábados y domingos.

-Sobre este domingo no podre durante todo el día como hemos hecho siempre, vendré a las seis de la mañana pero a las diez debo irme y no sé cuando estaré disponible.

-No hay ningún problema, déjalo en mis manos

-Me tengo que ir – dijo ella levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-Si, ya es tarde, dale recuerdos a tu abuela, nos vemos mañana por la mañana –dijo Kaito.

-Por supuesto, hasta mañana –dijo ella y se fue.

-"Poco a poco volveremos a ver su verdadera sonrisa, esa que no veo desde ya hace tres años" – pensó Kaito mirando las preciosas vistas de su despacho.

* * *

**Fin del capi 7! **

Waaaa de verdad lamento la tardanza, pero tuve problemas con el ordenador, problemas de salud, y muchos, muchos exámenes de fin de curso, y deje abandonados mis fics un tiempo, y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en vacaciones y aun así sin tiempo y sin inspiración, y pensé que de hoy no pasaba y que debía publicar el capi aunque sea más corto que algunos de los anteriores pero me sentía mal por dejaros tanto tiempo abandonados.

Espero que podéis perdonarme e intentaré que la próxima conti no se haga esperar tanto!

**Muchas gracias a:**

Stellar Bs

Nyssita

Uchihyu

Caaamy-chan

**Waa vuestros reviews me han ayudado mucho, de verdad! Espero que este capi sea de su agrado!**

Gracias a todas aquellos que leeis el fic, lo ponéis a favoritos o en alerta!

Espero vuestros reviews! Solo tenéis que hacer un click encima de "Review this chapter", si¿? ^^ Acepto de todo, sugerencias, criticas…pero sin insultar, OK¿? Thank you :D

**Ja ne! Y espero que me perdonéis! ^^**


End file.
